Answers
by kessiebabes
Summary: Sequel to "When love comes knocking" which i suggest you read first. based on everyone mostly :D please review
1. Nikki

**Answers**

**This is a sequel to ****When love comes knocking on deaths door,**** so if you haven't read that story, I strongly suggest you do because otherwise you're not really going to understand this one much. **

**Can I just say thank you to everyone who reviewed the last story, it provided me determination to keep writing. So thanks guys :D**

**This is based on Nikki and Becca and Spider, Kate and Mike.**

Only a few weeks had passed since it was Kate's wedding. They decided not to go on a honey moon but to spend time with the children especially what had happened in the past and knew what little time they had together.

They had seen Josh die, Kate thought Mike had died in a car crash and then Mike thought Kate had died in a bus crash. And that isn't even mentioning all the injuries they both received when they were at sea. So they thought they better stay at home and enjoy their time being married.

Nikki was now seven months pregnant and Spider and Becca's relationship was slowly in progress but still only Kate and Nikki knew about it.

Kate had the day free and thought she would go for a quiet walk on her own, she very rarely got that time so she spent it wisely.

Kate walked to were Josh was laid to rest and took a bunch of flowers with her.

"What are you doing here?" Nikki said as she saw Kate vast approaching.

"I just thought I would bring some flowers, seen as I'm not working and Mike has taken the children out," Kate replied.

"So you thought you would go to a grave yard?" Nikki questioned.

"No, I thought I would come see a special dad," Kate replied smiling.

At this statement Nikki made such a perfect smile, she was just ever so excited about the baby now.

"So, how you doing then?" Kate asked.

"I'm not too bad today, I'm just starting to get really tired, so I'm just trying to take it easy. I really don't know how you carried triplets for nine months," Nikki laughed.

Kate joined in laughing with Nikki.

"Nikki, neither do I, but you're bound to get tired now, you've got a little one inside or you, and with hormones and everything, oh come on, let me take you home," Kate said being motherly towards Nikki even though they were of a similar age.

"No Kate, honestly I'm fine," Nikki replied.

"Nikki, come on don't give me that, you are exactly like me, saying you are fine when clearly you're not, now come on," Kate said more like an order.

Nikki just looked at Kate.

Nikki went to stand up but went really dizzy. She looked pale and really not well at all.

"Right that is it, I'm calling Swain, you don't look well at all and I know they have leave so I'm ringing him to come down here, so just stay put misses," Kate ordered.

Nikki didn't have the energy to say anything she didn't feel well enough to argue.

Kate got her phone and dialled Swain's number, the phone rang twice.

"Hello?" Swain said on the other end.

"Swain, it is Kate,"

"Oh no you don't, we've only just come back, you're not giving me the notice to sail," Swain said.

"Oh god no, are you busy, like right now?" Kate asked.

"Erm... not really, what is the matter?" Swain asked.

"Well... I'm at Josh's grave and Nikki is here..." Kate was stopped mid sentence by Swain.

"She isn't in labour is she?"

"No, but she has just gone really dizzy and she really doesn't look well and I just don't want to move her, would it be possible to come down, make sure she is okay?" Kate asked.

"Of course, I'll be down as soon as I can, I'm leaving now," Swain said as she heard Swain shout to Sally saying Nikki wasn't well and he was just going to check on her. She heard the conversation between a worried Sally and Swain.

"Right, I'm in the car, I'll be five minutes," Swain said as he started the ignition.

"Okay, we are next to Josh's stone," Kate put the phone down and turned her attention back to Nikki who was still sat on the floor leaning against the grave.

Kate sat down next to Nikki.

"Well I'm certainly glad I came when I did, something told me to leave the ironing and come now. Well Josh is certainly looking after you even when he isn't here," Kate said.

Nikki smiled, "Ah that was Josh for you."

"It certainly was, he was such a lovely man and it is a shame that he couldn't be here, but Nikki you have certainly done him proud. You are such a strong young woman and these last few months have coped unbelievably well, he will be so proud of you," Kate said.

Now both girls were in tears. Swain arrived a few minutes later.

"Nikki! Are you in any pain?" Swain asked when he saw Nikki crying.

"Oh no, it was something that Kate just said," Nikki replied.

Swain and everyone else of the crew for that matter looked out for Nikki, she had been through so much so when anything happened to her, they dropped everything they were doing just to get to her.

"Oh, trust you Kate," Swain said looking at Kate and laughing.

"Right Nikki, let's have a look at you," Swain said.

"I told Kate I was fine, honestly I am I just need to get home, and get the house work done," Nikki said.

"Woah woah woah, Nikki don't even think you are even starting the house work, definitely not like this, so stop thinking like that," Kate said turning to look at Swain. "I said to her that I would take her home, but when I helped her up she just went really dizzy and looked pale, and to be honest she didn't look like she was all together there," Kate informed Swain.

"Right, well Kate was right not to let you move. Right let's take your blood pressure," Swain said getting different objects out of his bag.

"Okay, right, your BP looks low so that is probably why you went dizzy, it is a good job Kate was here to be honest Nikki anything could have happened," Swain said.

"I know," Nikki said a bit down in the dumps.

"How long have you been here for?" Swain asked.

"Erm..." that was all Nikki said so this time Kate stepped in.

"Nikki, answer truthfully how long have you been here?" Kate asked.

Swain knew as soon as Kate got involved it wasn't going to an easier journey.

"Kate, it just doesn't matter," Nikki said.

"Nikki, it does now tell me," Kate ordered.

Swain knew by the way Nikki was acting and not answering something was wrong.

"Kate, it hasn't been long just a good few hours," Nikki said looking at her watch.

It was only ten o'clock now.

"Okay then better question. What time did you get here?" Kate asked.

"I just fancied a walk yesterday so I came and sat here talking to Josh," Nikki said as if nothing was wrong with it.

"You have been here all night? Why? Just why Nikki?" Kate said very concerned.

"Because the baby kicked and I have to tell Josh about it and then I just didn't know how to leave," Nikki said through tears.

"Oh Nikki, why didn't you just ring me?" Kate said holding her hand.

"Because I didn't want to wake you," She said through tears.

Kate just hugged Nikki. They sat there for a few minutes.

"Right you are coming with me," Kate said helping Nikki get up and go to Swain's car.

Swain drove over to Nikki's house so that she could go to bed and rest which she really needed to do. Kate felt for her because she knew how hard it was to have a child when your husband was present and Nikki didn't have that so it was going to be a hundred times harder.

They arrived at Nikki's about ten minutes later and Kate already had a spare key to Nikki's so she let them in with that. Swain can in as well to make them both a cup of tea then left them to their own devices.

Kate helped Nikki into bed because she just wasn't capable of helping herself.

This was going to be a long journey for Nikki. But hopefully it was going to be a happy one though.

"Thanks Kate, thanks for all your help," Nikki said as Kate pulled the cover over her.

"What are friends and birthing partners for," Kate laughed.

"You've been more than that, you are like a mother to me," Nikki said sleepily.

"I seriously hope not, I'm not that old cheeky," Kate laughed.

"Oh you know what I mean," Nikki said closing her eyes.

"I'm going to leave you to get some sleep but I want you to call me when you get up, if you ever want anything and whatever just ring me, promise?" Kate said.

"Cross my heart," Nikki said whilst actually crossing her heart.

"Okay, I will talk to you later," Kate said.

Kate walked out of Nikki's bedroom and wrote a sticky note letter with the words

'Ring me, Kate xx'

She wasn't going to leave her to do a stupid thing again.

Kate decided it was probably a good thing that she went there, Nikki could have been there all day and possibly night again.

Kate went home to where Mike was already home, " Hey darling, you okay?" Mike asked as she walked through the door.

"Heya, yeah I'm fine. But I don't know about Nikki. I thought I would take some flowers down to Josh's stone but when I got there Nikki was already there. I thought she was just an early bird. But then she had a funny spell and went dizzy so I called Swain who came down. But then she told us she had been down there all night!" Kate exclaimed.

"Oh god, is she okay now?" Mike asked concerned.

"Well, I've just taken her home and she was knackered so she went to bed, I told her to ring me when she wakes, whatever time it was," Kate said.

"Kate, I'm sure she will be okay," Mike concluded.

"I'm just worried about her, she sensible I know but lately she has been doing silly little things like staying out all night," Kate replied.

"Did she give you a reason to why she was staying out all night?" Mike asked.

"Well the baby kicked and Josh hadn't felt it so she sat there till he could feel it," Kate said still very concerned.

"Oh god, Kate what are we going to do with her? Do you think she will be able to cope on her own? Kate that is worrying that she would do that," Mike said with concern growing over him.

"I really hope so, if that means me keeping close tabs on her I will, I might stay over a few days when the time comes, if that is okay with you?" She asked Mike.

"Oh yeah that's fine, I hope she is okay, she can come an stay here till she gets settled if she wants it is big enough," Mike said trying to make the situation a bit lighter.

"So how are my beautiful tea cups that I haven't seen all day?" Kate asked Mike but looking and walking towards the three of them sat on the floor.

"Yeah, they've been great we just went for a walk along the front and they played in the sand for a bit, I don't think it is going to be too long before they can walk and talk. They are crawling and trying to walk now, you should have seen them Kate, copying off each other," Mike said smiling.

"Oh I would have loved to have seen that, but thanks for giving me the day off," Kate laughed.

"When are you going back to work Kate?" Mike asked later on in the evening.

"Erm I don't really know yet, they are only seven months, so many when they are twelve maybe sooner if I do part time. Why is there a rush for me to go back?" Kate asked.

"Oh no, I was just wondering about baby sitters and maybe a child minder and all that," Mike said.

"Oh we will sort that a bit nearer the time, family is more important than any job," Kate said matter of factly.

"I agree with you one hundred percent chick," Mike smiled.

Kate looked at her watch nine o'clock.

"Have to be somewhere?" Mike laughed as he caught Kate looking at it for what seemed the twentieth time this evening.

"Oh no, I just asked Nikki to call me remember? And I'm starting to get worried," Kate replied.

"Kate, she was up all night, she is going to need her sleep. No wonder she is still asleep after no sleep at all, if you ring her you would only wake her up," Mike said speaking sensibly.

"Yeah, you are right," Kate said.

"When am I ever wrong?" Mike laughed.

"Yeah you wish you were right all the time," Kate said laughing.

They both watched the end of the film they were watching. It was now just gone eleven but it had been a long day so they decided to go to bed early.

After checking on the children, they retired into bed and fell asleep as soon as their heads touched the pillow.

A few hours had passed and both of them were startled awake by a phone ringing, Kate looked at the time, 3:33 am. This better not be work she thought.

"Kate McGregor, Hello," She answered.

**Please review and let me know what you think so far :D xx**


	2. Baby

**Thanks everyone for reading the first chapter, without further ado here is the next one :D**

**Chapter two -**

Kate was shocked to hear it was Nikki's voice on the phone and not work. By the time Kate ha answered the phone, Mike was interested in the conversation that was going on.

"Nikki, Nikki? What is it? What is the matter?" Kate said very concerned for Nikki.

"Kate! Kate! Help me, help me," Nikki shouted.

"Okay Nikki, can you tell me what's up?" Kate asked trying to calm Nikki down.

"It hurts, it hurts," Nikki replied crying.

Kate knew exactly what was the matter, she had been in the same position as Nikki is in now. Nikki was in labour and Kate knew it. Two months early wasn't good thought, whatever happened to Josh watching over her.

"Okay Nikki, it is okay, I'm on my way over, just stay where you are, I have a key. Just remember your breathing, stay on the phone," Kate said.

"I'll try, please hurry Kate, I'm scared." Nikki cried down the phone.

"I know, I'm coming, I'll be there soon," Kate said calmly down the phone.

Kate turned to Mike who was wide awake after hearing this conversation.

"What? Is she okay?" Mike asked.

"Mike, she is in labour," Kate said covering the mouth piece on the phone so Nikki wouldn't hear her.

"Oh god, not good, two months early, will she baby survive?" Mike whispered knowing Nikki was still on the phone.

"I hope so, if it is as half as strong as Nikki and Josh, I'm sure it will," Kate said still not knowing what gender the baby was.

"Okay, go, just go, but promise to ring me," Mike said.

"I will," Kate said giving Mike a kiss and grabbing the keys.

She ran outside into the car and drove as quickly as she could to Nikki's it was early so the roads were all quiet.

She arrived at Nikki's about 10 minutes later, to find it still dark.

Kate had spoken to Nikki throughout the journey but she knew she shouldn't have.

Kate told Nikki that she had just parked the car and was coming up the drive, just so it didn't alarm her when she did come in.

Kate walked in, turning lights as she went until she found Nikki on the floor in the bathroom in agony.

"How long have you been like this?" Kate asked trying to help her up off the floor on to her bed.

"Well I got up to go the loo and then I noticed your note on the door and laughed, but I didn't feel right, my stomach hurt, and then my waters broke and the contractions started. And I rang you, I'm sorry that I woke you up," Nikki said still tears in her eyes.

"Nikki, don't worry about waking me up I'm your birthing partner your friend I want to be there for you. Right, now let's get you to hospital, do you want me to drive or do you want me to call an ambulance?" Kate asked.

"Can you drive?" Nikki asked because she didn't like fuss and it was only twenty minutes away and they could get there quicker than an ambulance probably.

"Okay, let's try and get you downstairs," Kate said to Nikki.

Nikki didn't say anything she just nodded and took Kate's arm. She didn't like relying on people. They both did, to be honest Nikki thought Kate acted like a mum looking after her, but they were both alike. Both stubborn and both hated replying on people.

"Kate, did I do this?" Nikki asked a bit calmer now.

"Do what chick?"

"Bring earlier labour on? I mean I slept in a graveyard to be with Josh it is my entire fault, if this baby dies it is all my fault," Nikki said through tears.

"Nikki, look at me this isn't your fault, the baby just wants to come now and this baby isn't going to die, you are both going to be fine, stop worrying and concentrate on your breathing now," Kate ordered.

Nikki listened to Kate, after all she had been there herself, she knew what it was like so it would be good advice from Kate.

Kate helped the heavily pregnant Nikki into the car, after that Kate quickly got into the car on the other side and started the engine.

"Next time Nikki, you'll be in this car, you will have a little one with you. Are you excited?" Kate asked knowing full well that she was so excited to meet them but also relieved to not having to carry the weight around anymore.

"I am, I can't wait, but this pain, it kills, I don't know how long I can put up with it," Nikki said again in tears.

"Well, were nearly there now," Kate said in a calming told.

"Oh Kate, what would I ever do without you," Nikki said.

"Well, that's good because I don't know what I would do without you either," Kate said which lightened the mood in the car.

"Oh God, how am I going to lose all this weight? How you manage it?" Nikki asked.

Kate just laughed.

"You will find out when the baby comes along," Kate said through laughing.

It didn't take long to get to the hospital due to what time it was in the morning. Kate pulled up outside the hospital and shouted to the porter that was there to bring over a wheel chair.

The porter ran over with the wheel chair and threw a glanced concerned look at Kate. Kate helped Nikki into the chair and the porter pushed her through to the maternity suite as quickly as he could because by this stage Nikki was screaming, whilst Kate was trying to calm her down.

They were ushered in one of the private rooms and a young female midwife came into the room.

"Okay, Nikki, this baby is coming now, it is too late to give you an epidural but gas and air is quite good at killing pain," the midwife said.

Nikki jumped at the chance anything to kill this pain.

Kate held Nikki's hand through the whole thing, she was better than a birth partner. She was her best friend and the only person other than Josh she would have wanted here.

Nikki was given the gas and air which helped keep some of the pain but not too much.

"Okay, Nikki, this must be one of the quickest labours I have ever seen in my ten years of working here, so not much pain left," The midwife said quite satisfied.

"I wish it was quicker," Nikki shouted.

Kate was still doing her job at calming Nikki down but laughing along with her, it seemed to help.

They had only been at the hospital about an hour, but to Nikki it felt so much longer.

At 4:44 in the morning of Friday the 9th of July, Nikki's baby was born.

Kate helped settle Nikki and she had to have her chance at holding the baby before she rang Mike. This was way more important than ringing anyone at this point in time.

Nikki handed the baby over to Kate, as soon as she did, Nikki fell asleep. She was exhausted.

Kate sorted the baby out for her, and just sat in the chair next to Nikki and nursed the baby. She hadn't cried once yet and Kate knew instantly that Nikki had a good baby that didn't need a lot of attention to be happy.

An hour late Nikki woke up, "Kate sorry I fell asleep, I shouldn't have left you with the baby"

"Nikki will you stop worrying, you need you sleep right now, especially with this one now, make the most of it while I'm here," Kate said.

Nikki just stared at the little boy in Kate's arms.

"Nik, you have one gorgeous little boy, well done," Kate said looking at Nikki smiling.

"I know he is beautiful, he just looks like Josh. Kate, I have been thinking about something and meaning to ask you, but I just don't know how to do it," Nikki said to Kate.

"What is it chick?" Kate replied.

"Well, Erm... I was wondering whether you minded me calling the baby Josh, you know after his dad and I totally understand if you don't want me to because he is your only boy and all so I ..." Nikki was stopped mid sentence by Kate.

"Nikki, I would never stop you for calling your baby Josh, it suits him very well. ET would be honoured that you called him Josh after him. Oh Nikki, I am so proud of you," Kate said.

"Thank you Kate, that really means a lot to me," Nikki replied.

Kate looked down at the baby that she was still holding.

"Well, Joshua Holiday, meet your mummy," Kate said handing over the baby for Nikki to hold.

Nikki took the baby with both hands careful not to drop him, he was so small and adorable and Nikki really didn't want anything to happen to this little one. It was the only thing that she had left of her Josh.

"Kate?" Nikki said to bring Kate out of her daydream about Nikki and little Joshua.

"Yeah chick?" Kate replied.

"I was wondering if you would be his God mother, I am going to ask Josh's sister as well but she just lives so far away and I was wondering whether you would," Nikki asked.

"Of course I would love to be, it would be an honour to be his God mother," Kate replied.

"That was one thing I wanted to ask you, but the other was would you be his adopted aunty and Mike his adopted uncle because I don't have any brothers or sisters and his other aunty is miles away?" Nikki asked hesitantly.

"Of course," Kate replied to Nikki.

Kate turned round and looked at Josh, "Well Josh, meet your aunty Kate," Kate said as Nikki laughed.

"I can't believe he is so well for being two months premature," Nikki said smiling.

"Oh Nikki, Erm...When you were sleeping the doctors came in, but were going to leave again but I asked them to tell me what they wanted, I hope you didn't mind?" Kate asked.

"No, course not, what did they want?" Nikki replied.

"They came to check on Josh and they were pleased with him, in fact they were very pleased with both of you and said that if you felt up to it, they were going to discharge you, when you are ready that was," Kate said smiling.

"Oh that it great news, I can't wait to leave here. Well, someone is certainly watching over me, especially these last few days," Nikki said through the smile.

"Okay, right I still haven't told Mike you have had the baby, so I will go outside and ring him, do you want me to do anything for you?" Kate asked.

"Oh god, I still haven't told Josh's mum and dad," Nikki said.

"Would you like me to ring them for you?" Kate asked.

"Would you not mind? It would be a great help," Nikki said as if she had a million and one things to do.

"No, course I don't mind, I shouldn't be too long," Kate said turning to face the door.

"Thanks Kate," Nikki said just before Kate walked out the door.

Kate went and stood out of ear shot of Nikki before she dialled the number for her house. On the third ring Mike picked up the phone, cheerful as ever.

"Kate? How is she is the baby okay?" Mike asked as concern over took cheery.

"Yeah, she is fine, she has a gorgeous baby, and they are letting them out today" Kate replied all happy.

"Oh that is great news, what did she have?" Mike asked as happy as ever.

"Ah, now that is a surprise, you will just have to wait," Kate laughed.

"Oh that is not fair, so when are you going to tell me? Has she picked a name yet?" Mike asked.

"Yeah, again you will have to wait," Kate said.

"Erm...okay, so have you asked her if she wants to stay at ours at first, till she gets settled? We both know how difficult it was at first," Mike stated.

"I've not asked her yet, but I think she will," Kate said.

"Okay, you ask her and I will sort out something else, ring me half an hour before you leave. And I will tell the others for you, one less thing you have to sort out," Mike said.

"Okay, sort something else out?" Kate asked.

"Ah, now you will just have to wait and see," Mike laughed, getting one over on Kate was a rare thing.

"Okay, I will see you soon," Kate stated.

"Alright, I love you," Mike said.

"I love you too," Kate said before hanging up to call Josh's mum.

Kate dialled Josh's mums number after she hung up from Mike. Josh's mum was so excited that she had a grandchild, Josh's sister hadn't had any children yet.

Again, just like Mike, she hadn't told Josh's mum what the child was and it was a surprise.

Kate must have been out the room for about ten minutes, and when she came back in to the room, Josh was in the cot next to the bed Nikki was in and she was up and dressed.

"What you doing?" Kate asked when she walked back in the room.

"Oh I just can't wait to get out of here, I hate hospitals," Nikki replied.

"Right...okay. well I've told Mike and he said he will inform the others, and I've rang Josh's parents as well. However, I haven't told them it was a boy or what his name is because I thought it would be a nice surprise for you to tell them," Kate said.

"Oh Kate, that is a lovely idea, thank you for doing that." Nikki said.

"Right and whilst I'm on a similar subject, I was wondering whether you and little Joshua would like to come and stay at ours until you get settled down with him. We both know how hard it is to bring up children together so we know it will be hard for you, so we thought why don't you two come and stay with us until you are ready. It is up to you, but the offer is still there," Kate said.

"Oh Kate it is a lovely offer, but I don't know," Nikki said.

"Look, just think about it, we will be there to help you. You know if you ever need anything or what not," Kate said helping Nikki pack up.

"Well, Erm...actually it might give me chance to get everything sorted back home, I still haven't painted the room for him yet and still haven't got everything I need. So maybe if would be a good idea that I come and stay with you for some time, that is if you don't mind. I know you have three children already and I don't really want to invade and everything that wouldn't be fair," Nikki stated.

"Me and Mike wouldn't have offered otherwise, now you are coming to stay with us, for however long you want to," Kate ordered.

Nikki just laughed.

"Right, I really need to get out of this room now, before I go insane," Nikki said.

"Right, okay, I shall go get the doctor," Kate said walking out of the room.

About five minutes later, Kate came back indoors with the doctor. The doctor filled some forms in and then made both Kate and Nikki to sign the discharge form.

The doctor then left but before he did she told them not to disappear till she comes back.

With that, Kate went outside to phone Mike to tell him that she was going to be home soon with Nikki who has decided to stay.

Both Kate and Mike were relieved about that because she didn't want Nikki to be on her own at first. They really wanted to keep an eye on her, she had her moments when she got upset and Mike and Kate wanted to be there for her.

Kate entered the room waiting for the doctor to return, which she did about twenty minutes later holding a bag.

"This is for you, it is like a starter pack, with give them to all the new mums now," The doctor said.

"Oh, thank you," Nikki replied.

"Well good luck with everything and I will be seeing you in a few weeks," She said to Nikki.

With that the doctor left the room and shut the door behind her.

"Should we get going then?" Kate asked Nikki.

"Definitely!" Nikki smiled glad to be getting out of there.

"Okay then, let's get out of here," Kate said.

With that Kate grabbed the car seat with little Josh in because Nikki didn't look strong enough to carry him right now, those chairs were really heavy.

When they reached the car, Nikki got in the front, whilst Kate put the baby in the back on the car and made sure he was fastened in correctly. After that Kate got into the driver's side an started the engine.

"Okay, we ready to go?" Kate asked Nikki who was already half asleep.

"Yeah, I just want to go to sleep now," Nikki said quietly.

"Well that is what you can do when you get back to ours, have a sleep and we will look after him for you, and then after you have a sleep you can invite Josh's parents over," Kate replied.

Nikki just nodded she was half asleep already leaning the door with her head rested on the window.

Within minutes she was asleep. Kate drove home the rest of the way in silence with the baby asleep she knew she wasn't going to get much sleep with a new baby in their house but she didn't mind, she wanted to do best by Nikki.

The car journey took about half an hour and when Kate stopped she had to wake Nikki up. As soon as they pulled up, Mike came out to help them and welcome Nikki into their home.

But really Kate just thought he was trying to see what gender the baby was. She just silently laughed to herself.

**Please review guys and let me know what you think, Thank you xx**


	3. Surprises

**I do not own nothing**

**Chapter three – surprise**

**Just want to say a big thank you to tow special people who have inspired me to write more and also given me help with ideas so thank you **_Bomber Brown_** and **_talyn64_

Mike came outside and helped Kate and Nikki to bring their stuff inside. But before Mike could even do that, he gave Nikki a hug and congratulated her, on such good news. Mike didn't ask what the baby was called he was going to ask that when she had gotten into the house.

Mike had also given Kate a hug and told her how proud he was of her for helping Nikki and being her birthing partner. Especially when she was premature and hysterical yesterday night when she had got the phone call.

Mike grabbed the baby but let Nikki walk into the house first followed by Kate then him and the baby. Everything just looked so normal. But as soon as they walked it there was a roar of a congratulation.

Nikki was so shocked she was expecting it, she just wanted to go to sleep.

"Did you have any idea of this?" Nikki asked Kate.

Who also didn't have a clue.

"Mike?" Kate asked.

"Sorry love, I just couldn't resist, we had to do something to celebrate the baby's arrival," Mike said.

"Thank you," Nikki turned to Mike then the others.

Nikki then noticed that behind all the crew members was her mum and dad and Josh's mum and dad. She was shocked to see both of them here. Especially her mum and dad considering they lived so far away.

"Mike? Mike how did you get everyone here?" Nikki asked.

"Well after we got the call of you last night, Kate left and I phoned your mum and dad because I thought you would have liked them to be here, but I knew it would take them a bit to get down here, so I thought if I rang them last night they could get down here and be here by today," Mike said pleased with what he had organised by himself.

"Oh thanks Mike," Nikki said giving Mike a hug.

"I better introduce this little one now," Nikki added.

"Okay," Nikki shouted whilst everyone quietened down, "I would like to thank everyone for being here, and I would also like to thank my mum and dad for getting down here so quick and also Josh's parents for also coming," Nikki stated.

Everyone cheered.

"Come on Nikki, were waiting to know his name," Becca shouted.

"Well, I decided that I would call him, Josh, after his dad, that I also sure would be very proud of him," Nikki said with a glint of a tear in her eye.

Everyone cheered but most people had tears in their eyes. Nikki picked up the little baby who was now awake because of all the cheering that had just gone on, and walked over to where both sets of parents were standing.

"I hope you don't mind me calling him after your son," Nikki said to Josh's parents.

Josh's mum was the first to reply, "Oh course we don't, it is an honour that you called him that and we are really lucky to even meet this gorgeous little baby I might add."

"Would you like to hold him?" Nikki asked.

Josh's mum reached out her arms and Nikki handed the baby over carefully. He was ever so small. Nikki left Josh's parents to hold the baby while going out to talk to her parents who had just travelled all the way down here over night, just to be here, Nikki felt very honoured.

"Nikki, congratulations," Nikki's dad said.

"Thank you, and thank you both for being here, it really means a lot," Nikki replied giving both her parents a hug.

"Nikki, darling we wouldn't miss it for the world, we wouldn't miss an opportunity to meet out first grandchild," Nikki's mum said.

They were both proud of her daughter, she was their only child and she had gotten a perfect job and now she had the perfect baby. It was just such a shame that Josh couldn't be here though. They all knew how much she missed him.

Josh's parents walked over to where Nikki was and her parents and handed the baby to Nikki's mum, it was now their turn to have a hold of their only grandchild.

"Oh love, he really is gorgeous and yet so small," Nikki's mum said.

"I know, he was two months premature, but the doctors said we was strong and could go, most baby's would have to stay in for a weeks on end, but not this little Josh, me and Kate were both as shocked when they said we could go home and take the baby," Nikki stated.

Nikki had to go and mingle some more this time with the crew so she left, the baby with the two set of parents and walked off to where the rest of the crew were waiting.

"Heya Nikki, you okay?" Becca asked.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine I'm just tired," Nikki said.

"Yeah, well you are bound to be, you only gave birth last night, if you don't remember it," Kate laughed.

"Oh I remember it alright," Nikki laughed.

With everyone else joining in the laughter.

"I'm just going to the loo, I won't be long," Nikki said whilst going up Kate's spiral stair case.

"God, she really does look knackered," Becca said to Kate.

"Yeah, she has been up all night," Kate laughed.

"Well actually Kate you don't look too good yourself," Becca replied.

"Well thank you very much Miss Rebecca Brown," Kate said laughing.

Kate looked over to where the others were standing and the rest of the crew were playing with the children. Spider was throwing one of the girls up and she was laughing hysterically.

"Oh our Spider here, is going to make a great dad one day," Kate said to Becca.

Becca just laughed.

"So how are things with you two now?" Kate asked Becca who went bright red.

"Erm...well it is going quite well to be honest Kate," Becca said.

"What is going quite well mean?" Kate asked.

"Well just means that we have to be very careful with things now because if Marshall found out then he would have something to say," Becca laughed.

"Nahh, I don't think so. Marshall has a short spot for the Hammersley crew, ah you will be laughing, well as long as nothing goes on board, he will be fine. And I know nothing will happen on board because you are too professional for something like that to happen," Kate said.

"Oh god no, nothing would ever happen on board, that is more than my life is worth. I love my job, all the boardings, having control of what goes on, on the ship and also making people clean areas with a toothbrush when they do something wrong," Becca laughed.

"Well I can see things certainly haven't changed since I've been on there and since there have been two different XO's," Kate laughed.

"Yeah well, we learnt from the best, but I think I will be the best XO on Hammersley," Becca said causing them both to laugh.

"Yeah maybe, but I had been there the longest compared to you two, so therefore I think I was the best," Kate said messing around with Becca.

"Well I am going to beat that and be there longer than you," Becca said.

"Want to bet on that do we?" Kate said.

"Yes, why not?" Becca replied.

Kate just burst into tears at this stage.

"What? What is so funny?" Becca asked Kate.

"Are you telling me you can't see a pattern Rebecca?" Kate asked.

"A pattern? Seriously what are you on now?" Becca asked.

"Well if you look at it this way, I am the XO, I get pregnant then married, Nikki is the XO, she gets pregnant and now you are the XO..." Kate trailed off.

Rebecca gasped at what she was getting at.

"No way, not me, I'm not getting married or pregnant yet," Becca said seriously.

"Okay, whatever floats your boat beck, but me and Nikki didn't plan it so I can see it coming as a shock if you do get married and have children," Kate laughed causing Becca to laugh.

Everyone looked out trying to figure out what they were laughing about. They just dismissed it and got back on with what they were doing.

Kate looked at Becca and gave her a concerned look.

"What is the matter, Kate?" Becca asked.

"Well, I was just thinking about were Nikki had got to, she said she was only going to the loo, and that was well over half an hour ago and she still hasn't come down," Kate said very concerned for Nikki.

"Well, maybe we should go check she was okay," Becca said.

"Okay, we will both go together in case she needs our help or there or something, she could have collapsed or anything whilst we have been down here," Kate replied.

With that both Becca and Kate went upstairs. The rest of the crew didn't know where they were going they just dismissed it.

Becca followed Kate up and they came to the bathroom, where the door was closed, Kate knocked and got no answer.

"Nikki? Nikki, you in there?" Kate asked quietly not to alarm her.

"Nikki? Nikki!" Becca said a bit louder.

With that, Kate pushed the door open to reveal that actually nobody was in there.

"Where is she?" Becca asked.

"I had absolutely no idea," Kate said.

"Okay, this house is like huge, so we will split up and find her," Nikki replied.

"Okay then," Kate replied.

It took ten minutes to search the house for Nikki, but they still couldn't find her, Kate then walked into the spare room which she had set up for Nikki and found her in there.

"Becca? Becca!" she shouted but it came out as a loud whisper.

"Yeah, Kate have you found her?" Becca asked.

"Well come here," Kate said back.

Becca half walked half jogged to where Kate was standing. They both walked two steps into the room and then saw her. Nikki was fast asleep on the bed.

"Oh god love her, she must have been knackered," Kate said.

"Well she did look it earlier and you look knackered yourself," Becca replied.

"Oh I will just leave her there, she needs her sleep and were fine minding the baby, I told her that when I said she should come stay with us until she got settled," Kate said.

"Oh Kate, that is a lovely idea," Becca said.

"Well I was going to stay at hers, but then Mike said why don't she come stay with us, the house is plenty big enough, then I can help Nikki and look after my own children at the same time," Kate said to Becca whilst walking quietly out the room and downstairs to were the others were sitting.

"Yeah, this house is plenty bigger enough. The whole crew could stay here if they wanted too!" Becca laughed.

Mike approached both girls, "So where is the mother?" Mike asked Kate.

"Well, she went the loo half an hour ago and now she is fast asleep in one of the spare rooms," Kate said.

"Aww, god love her, she did look knackered. In fact so do you Kate, and I'm glad Nikki said she would stay here till she gets settled," Mike said.

"Yeah me too," Kate replied.

Both Kate and Mike walked over to were their three children were and then she decided to give them all a cuddle, they were still too young to walk yet. But Kate thought it wouldn't be long till they can walk and shouldn't be too long before they start saying there first words.

Mike just laughed.

Kate went and sat down on the floor with her three beautiful angels, Mike and the others just left them to it, she'd been away all night and most of the last two days really because she was spending time with Nikki so she thought it was best to just leave them.

Everyone else decided to go and see little Josh, their newest member of Hammersley. They hadn't really had chance to see him properly so they thought they would have a chance now because both Nikki's parents had gone to a nearby hotel and Josh's parents had left to go home.

Kate was the one that had to say by to them because Nikki was fast asleep upstairs and she didn't really want to wake her up.

Becca fed little Josh while spider, Mike and Kate fed their three. They seemed to have a routine already.

Everyone was kind of relieved when they all crashed out and went to sleep, but Nikki was still crashed out with her, so she thought she would put Josh with her for tonight, it seemed the best option. So she did.

It was now ten o'clock and it was only Spider and Becca left, sensing that everyone was tired, they all made their excuses and Spider went back to Becca's house.

Please review, Thank you xx


	4. Time

**Chapter Four – time **

**there was a slight mistake, but thanks to your reviews that i have now corrected it. i really shouldnt be writing with all the mistakes ive made lol. but thanks to everyone that points them out xx**

**I do not own nothing**

I few weeks had passed since Nikki had the little Josh and she was finally settled down and proven herself to be a good mother, not that she ever needed to prove herself.

The time came and she believed it was finally time to move back into her own house and look after her baby on her own. She couldn't always rely on other people to be there for her, she needed to do some things on her own.

In the time that she had been at Mike and Kate's house, Mike had organised everyone to get her house sorted for when they go home. This meant that Mike had everywhere child proofed and the nursery painted in pale blue colours it was perfect.

Nikki also had quite a big house, but not quite as big as Kate's. Her mum and dad decided that they were going to stay in cairns for a bit longer to make sure she was okay. Well that was their excuse, but the excuse was really that she could stay longer with their grandchild. They were even thinking about moving down so that they could be closer to them.

"Nikki, are you sure you want to leave? I mean you really are welcome to stay, I've really liked you two being round," Kate said to Nikki making sure she was actually okay.

"Yeah Kate, thanks for having me round the last few weeks it has been a great help to start me on my feet but I really do need to go back to mine, and stop relying on people to be around me all the time. I am really grateful for all you have done from me over the last few months not just weeks, I really do appreciate it but this is something I need to do myself now," Nikki said giving Kate a hug.

"You are very welcome, I would do anything for, you my best friend, and I love you to bits, so it has been a pleasure doing everything for you," Kate replied. "I am going to miss you two," Kate added whilst kissing little Josh on the head that Nikki was holding.

Nikki just smiled at Kate, she knew that it was time for her to leave and get on with her stuff now, this was her life after all and she knew that her Josh wouldn't want her to be moping around for the rest of her life. It was time she took responsibility of her and her gorgeous child. And this is how she was going to do it. She was going to accept help when she needed it but, she needed to at least try to do it herself. It was the only way she was going to get to learn by being by herself.

"Right, well I think I am ready to get going, my mother will be there soon, she is staying with me for a bit, well until she rinds a house down here she keeps saying but I doubt she will ever move down her," Nikki said causing Kate to laugh at her honesty.

"Well Nikki, you sound really prepared, you sure you are okay driving over to yours? I really don't mind driving you over there," Kate said still worrying about Nikki her best friend.

"Kate honestly, I am fine, and will be fine, as much as I love spending my time at yours, I will be glad to just get back to my own bed," Nikki laughed.

"I know the feeling, I remember those silly racks on Hammersley, always wishing I had my own bed on there, well don't get me wrong I loved being on that ship but it was always lovely to get back into your own bed after a patrol," Kate said laughing.

"Aye, yeah I know the feeling, especially after those long patrol that seemed to go on forever," Nikki added.

"Right, well I better let you get going, but ring me, when you get in, I know it's only like ten minutes away but please just ring me," Kate said.

"Course I will Kate, can't have you worrying unnecessarily can we now," Nikki said laughing.

"No we cannot!" Laughed Kate but with a serious hint in it.

Kate walked Nikki out to the car, Nikki was holding little Josh, while Kate was helping put all the stuff that she brought with her in the boot.

"God Nikki, I mean you have so much stuff, are you sure you didn't just bring you whole house to ours, except the kitchen sink," Kate laughed.

"Well, I nearly brought the sink as well, thought it could have come in handy," Nikki laughed.

Little Josh was fast asleep now, he looked so cute when he slept, Kate thought back to when her little ones were born and how cute they were. Even though they were a bit of a handful because there were three of them. They were good babies though, which helped very much.

"Okay then, ring me if you want anything, any shopping or anything, I am only ten minutes away and most of the time I'm always out and about, so just ring if you need me. And don't forget to ring me when you get in," Kate said before letting Nikki go.

"I will, I promise you," Nikki said giving Kate one final hug goodbye.

"Well, I will see you soon anyways," Kate said closing the boot for Nikki.

Nikki got in the car and shut the door, but opened the window, "Okay Kate, see you soon," Nikki added.

They both waved to each other before Nikki pulled away.

Kate then walked back in the house, she couldn't help it but it felt empty. Even though all of her children where there and Mike, it just didn't feel right anymore.

"Kate? You okay Chick?" Mike asked noticing Kate was quiet.

"Oh yeah I'm fine, I just can't help but feel this house is a bit empty now that they both have gone, I'm used to having more people around me now," Kate laughed.

"Oh I see, around you," Mike said laughing at what Kate said.

"Well, you know what I mean," Kate replied.

"You know what we need," Mike said.

"No I don't know what I need, but I have a feeling you are going to tell me," Kate laughed.

"Yep you are right, I am going to tell you, well you said that you thought it was quiet so I thought what about..." Mike was stopped mid sentence.

"Don't even think about completing that sentence Mike," Kate warned.

"Well I think it would be a good idea," Mike stated clearly.

"I don't think it would be a good idea, so end this conversation now," Kate laughed.

"Oh you are such a spoilt sport, always getting your own way. It isn't fair sometimes," Mike said trying to be serious but was only really playing with Kate.

The rest of the day seemed quiet, the children had started to try and walk now, they could all walk a few steps on their own now, and they were all copying each other.

"You see that," Mike said pointing to the children copying each other, "This is where we get our work cut out, give it a week and they will be walking by themselves and that is when we have got to be careful," Mike said.

"Ah, and you are telling me? I already know that, this is probably going to be the hardest thing about raising triplets, especially when they will be running off in the supermarket because they don't want to sit in their buggy anymore," Kate said.

"Well I just hope they don't have you stubbornness as their personality," Mike laughed.

Kate gave Mike an evil at this stage.

"Well excuse me, but you are just as bad, Mr Mike Flynn," Kate said pretending to be serious but failing miserably.

"Well Mrs Kate Flynn, we make a perfect couple," Mike replied giving Kate a kiss.

Mike went back to kiss her again but Kate refused it.

"Not in front of them, what you want to grow up and tell everyone what we do all the time," Kate laughed.

"Well, one it wouldn't be anyone else's business and two, I'm hardly doing anything...yet" Mike said winking one eye.

"Mike, this isn't the time, nor the place," Kate said.

"Yeah, but I know the great place," Mike said looking up the stairs.

"Are you forgetting something?" Kate asked.

"Erm...No. Why what you thinking about?" Mike asked.

"The fact that you have three children sitting on the floor," Kate laughed thinking he hadn't noticed the children playing quietly with each other.

"Yeah well, they will be asleep upstairs soon," Mike said trying anything.

Kate then realised that Nikki hadn't phoned yet and it had nearly been an hour.

"Oh, Nikki hasn't phoned yet, she said she would as soon as she got home, she would have be home, nearly an hour ago," Kate stated disturbing their conversation.

"Kate, honestly she will be fine, she was fine here, she has probably just forgotten," Mike said.

"Mike? Do you actually know Nikki? She never forgets a thing," Kate said.

Mike looked confused at first but then understood what Kate had meant. He had worked on Hammersley a long time with Nikki and she had never forgotten anything.

"Why don't you just give her a ring, and give an excuse like I'm just popping to the shop and wondering if you lot needed anything or something like that. You're good at making things up like that Kate," Mike said.

"You know what Mike, that is one of the most normal things you have ever said in a long time," Kate laughed as she walked over to pick the phone up from across the room.

Kate dialled Nikki's number.

"That's strange, no one is picking up," Kate turned and said it to Mike.

But before Mike could answer back, Kate had turned back to the phone.

"Oh heya Nikki, I was just wondering if you wanted anything from the shops, I'm going now you see," Kate asked Nikki over the phone.

"Oki dokies, that's fine, okay, talk to you soon," Kate said.

"Bye...Bye"

Kate turned back to Mike and sat down on the couch next to him.

"Well?" Mike said.

"She doesn't want anything from the shops," Kate replied.

"Yeah but why didn't she ring?" Asked Mike.

"Oh, little Josh started crying so she had to feed him and put him down to sleep and she didn't have chance to ring me," Kate said wondering why she had worried so much.

"See, I told you there was a perfect explanation to why she didn't call you," Mike laughed.

"Yeah, but still I had to check that is all," Kate said.

Mike pulled Kate into an embrace and held her tight. He never wanted to let Kate go. So much had gone on in the last year and he needed her to be safe, for him and for their children.

Both Mike and Kate curled up on the sofa, it was only about two o'clock and Kate thought that they should really feed the children now. She thought they might behave while they were being quiet, but that never happens at the kitchen table, well certainly not with three of them copying what the other one decides to do.

"Right, let's get these lot fed," Kate said.

"Oh do we have to? Why can't we get Becca round, they eat for the five thousand and considering Becca doesn't cook on the ship anymore, she can feed these lot," Mike said laughing.

But they were disturbed by the door bell.

"I'll go," Kate said.

She walked over to the door just before she heard another ring.

"Okay, okay I'm coming," Kate shouted.

She was quite surprised that Becca and Spider were stood on the porch.

"What are you two doing here?" Kate asked. "Nikki and little Josh are back at her house now," Kate continued.

"Well I'm not here to see them two, were here to see our very special god children," Spider replied.

Becca and Spider walked into Kate's house and saw all three of them playing on the floor.

Mike noticed Becca and Spider, "Hello you two, I was just talking about you Becca," Mike said.

"Really, I hope it was good," Becca laughed.

"Well that would depend wouldn't it," Mike laughed.

"Go on what was it?" Becca said.

"Well I said to Kate it was like feeding the five thousand with these three and I said that you should come round and cook for them," Mike was laughing.

"Oh I don't think so," Becca looked at Kate.

"But we have come round for a similar reason though," Spider said disturbing the laughter.

"And what is that Spider?" Mike asked.

"Well I was wondering if they are doing anything, could we take them to McDonald's and then possibly the cinema, there are some children's films on. I know they are young and everything but we know they like McDonald's and I think they will like it," Spider said.

"Well I am sure they will love it," Kate said "But are you sure you want to take all three of them they can be a bit of a handful when they are together," Kate finished.

"We wouldn't have offered otherwise and you can't take one without the other two so yeah all three, might give you two some peace and quiet because you'll always had people round over the last few weeks so I thought it might be nice for you two to catch up or something," Becca said.

"Only if your very sure," Mike said wanting to get rid of the children, him and Kate haven't have and alone time together.

"Course we are," Becca replied.

"Okay, I will get their things," Kate said going upstairs to get coats and shoes.

Mike went and got the special buggy.

With that they were all ready to go and the children blew kisses to the mum and dad but they were more excited to be going out with Aunty Becca and Uncle Spider.

"Well that was handy wasn't it," Mike said.

"Yeah, but don't you feel like there was something more than just wanting to spend time with them, something they were both hiding?" Kate asked Mike.

"Erm...No not really, just thought we had a lot on over the last few weeks with Nikki and little Josh staying with us so they probably just thought they were doing us a favour, which they really are," Mike said.

"Hmmm... okay," Kate said still unsure but she didn't care it was just her and Mike now. However much she loved her children it was lovely to just be the two of them, they don't usually get that when the children are in.

Mike kissed Kate, and then carried her upstairs, "Mr Flynn, where do you think we're going?" Kate asked knowing full well he was taking her to the bedroom.

"Oh Mrs Flynn, we are going for some needed alone time," Mike asked with that he gently placed Kate on the bed.

Two hours had passed and both Mike and Kate were asleep in each other's arms. They hadn't slept to well with all the children that were in the house.

Kate's mobile rang causing Kate to startle awake, causing Mike to wake as well.

Kate picked up the phone and answered it, thinking it could be Becca or something.

"Kate Flynn...Hello," Kate said.

"Yeah, but I'm not so sure yet...okay I totally understand...which one...no that can't be right,...okay well I'll talk to Mike...I will think about it...it's just that they are still young...how long?...okay, okay I will think about it...why what happened to her?...yeah I am sure she will tell me later...okay I'll get back to you soon"

That was how the conversation went, well that is all Mike heard of the conversation.

"What was that all about?" Mike asked confused.

"It was Marshall..." Kate was cut off.

"Does he want you to go back to work? Because you don't have to yet," Mike said.

"He wants me to go back on the ships," Kate said.

Please review xx


	5. Revelations

**Chapter five – Revelations **

**I do not own nothing **

Mike and Kate were still sat together on the bed, not knowing how to actually complete the conversation Mike and Kate were continuing.

"He wants you to go back on the ships? Like now when we have three children that aren't even one yet?" Mike said very confused and annoyed.

"That is what he said, but like I said, I said I need to talk to you about it," Kate replied.

"I just don't understand that is all, I mean why now, he knows you have a shore posting because of the children and that is why you can't go back on the ship," Mike stated.

"Yes, I know that Mike, I don't want to leave the children but they haven't got anyone else and it would only be two weeks," Kate said.

"So you thinking about doing it then, and leaving me on my own with the children? What about Nikki? You can't just leave her. When is it that you would start?" Mike asked not wanting Kate to going, but knowing he couldn't possibly stop her.

"She would set sail in a week," Kate answered Mike's question.

"So what position would you be? What ship would you be going on? Kate, I really hope it's not a frigate, and how long will you be out for?" Mike asked so many questions and Kate really didn't know where to start with them.

"The position I would be accepting would be the executive officer, and it is a patrol boat not a frigate, Marshall informs me that it will be a two weeks only just while he finds a replacement for the XO," Kate said calmly.

"Well what ship is it? I pretty much know every patrol boat here," Mike said I bit more relaxed knowing it won't be too long.

"Well I am quite sure you know this patrol boat Mike," Kate said.

"Oh don't tell me it's the Hammersley," Mike said.

Kate just nodded.

"But Becca is the XO on the ship," Mike said confused.

"Well apparently she has taken time off for a long time and possibly getting a shore posting, I have no idea why, but I think it has something to do with them to taking all three of them out today," Kate added.

"Yeah, but why would she be getting a shore posting though? She doesn't have any reason does she? I mean she has only have the promotion for like a year, and I'm sure I heard her saying to you that she will be the XO on the ship longer than you have been," Mike stated.

"Oh my God, that is it, why did I not put it together, that conversation we had, both taking the children out, and now that conversation, oh god I was slow on that one," Kate said.

Now Mike was utterly confused, he really didn't have a clue what Kate was on about.

"Kate you've lost me," Mike said confused.

"Mike, Becca is pregnant," Kate said.

"What? There is no chance Rebecca is pregnant," Mike said.

"Oh yes there is Mike," Kate laughed.

"Oh so who is the father then if she is pregnant," Mike said thinking he knew more than Kate.

"Well, you just wait and see," Kate said laughing.

Mike was well and truly confused.

They both started getting dressed because they were still in bed after sleeping because they were so tired after the last few weeks.

They walked downstairs to make a coffee when the door bell went.

"Well that was perfect timing," Kate said to Mike.

Mike nodded still confused to whether Kate was actually going to take the offer of going back on Hammersley for two weeks, or not and whether Becca was actually pregnant or not.

Kate went an opened the door to Spider and Becca, "How were they?"

"Yeah, they were as good as gold," Becca replied.

Kate looked down and saw that all three children were fast asleep, so Kate picked up the two girls that were next to her and Becca picked the other one up carefully making sure they didn't wake the children up. Becca followed Kate upstairs and into the children's room whilst Mike and Spider where in the kitchen talking.

"So, I think there is something you two aren't telling me," Kate smiled at Becca.

Becca looked at Kate confused.

"Well, I believe a congratulations is in order," Kate said to Becca.

"Oh God, how did you find out?" Becca said.

"Well, taking the kids out just the both of you is one little clue," Kate whispered.

"Kate, please, please don't tell Spider, he doesn't know yet," Becca said.

Kate gently pulled Becca out and took her into the spare room.

"Why haven't you told him yet?" Kate asked concerned over Becca.

"Because I don't know whether he actually wants children or not, I only found out yesterday, and I haven't told anyone, so how did you know?" Becca asked.

"Well, you can't tell anyone yet, but Marshall phoned and asked me to go back on the ship for two but didn't know why he just said the XO needed so time off," Kate said. "And that with taking the children out, it makes you think," Kate finished.

"Oh Kate, what am I going to do?" Becca said crying.

Kate hugged Nikki while she cried.

"Oh Becca, don't cry everything will be fine, everything always works out for the better, you know it does. You just have to tell him, and you saw him yesterday with the kids and I'm sure you saw him today and how good he was with them, so I think that put you mind at ease," Kate said smiling.

"I know, I know, he is great with them, I just don't know whether he actually wants them or not, it was just quite a shock when I found out yesterday, I didn't know what to do," Becca said.

"That is okay, everyone has moments like this, but you need to tell him that is all,** you** need to tell him. Becca, this will be a huge impact onto your life, but yeah, it will be amazing, and it will be the best thing you ever did. Okay I'm not going to lie to you, it takes time to adjust but chick, you will make it work though, you always will, and I'm guessing Spider will be over the moon about the fact, but he is the father and you can't make any decisions without him," Kate said.

"Oh Kate, I'm not getting rid of it, this is my baby and I'm not going to get an abortion, but I just don't know how to tell him, that is all," Becca said.

"Okay, well I think the best way is to be blunt with him, otherwise you won't be able to do it, but I can't assure you that Spider will be mega excited," Kate said smiling trying to lighten the mood.

"Yeah, you really are right Kate, thank you so much for just listening to me, I don't know what I would do without you," Becca said.

"Well, come on let's get down stairs before they wonder where we are, and think something is going on. Okay dry you eyes and use this make up, otherwise clues will be given," Kate said laughing handing over some make up to Becca.

"Thanks Kate."

"Right, come on chick. Let's get you downstairs, but I won't you to let me know how it goes and I won't tell anyone. I just want to make sure your okay, that's all," Kate said.

"That's okay, I will, I'll ring you either tonight, or if it's too late, I will ring you tomorrow," Becca said.

"That's okay, if you need me just call me, okay?" Kate said.

"I will, thank you," Becca replied.

"It's no problem, I will do anything for my two girls," Kate said.

Kate gave Becca a final hug before they both went downstairs.

They both went downstairs to see Mike and Spider both talking about children, but Mike didn't want to tell Spider that Kate was taking Becca's place on Hammersley.

"What have you two been doing?" Spider asked whilst Mike knew exactly what they were both doing.

"Oh we were just talking about girl stuff and the children and what the film was that you went to watch," Kate answered.

Spider just nodded and agreed.

"Right, are we going to make a move then Spider?" Becca asked.

"Yeps, Bye Mike, Bye Kate, I will see you soon, hopefully we will see out God children before we go back on Patrol," Spider said.

Becca gave Kate and Mike a hug before leaving, giving Kate a look only her would understand.

With that Becca and Spider walked out the door, it was now eight o'clock.

Mike turned and looked at Kate, "Well is she?"

Kate just nodded.

"So it's Spider that is the dad?" Mike asked Kate.

"Yeah, Spider is going to be a dad and he doesn't even know yet," Kate said.

"What? She hasn't told him yet?" Mike asked.

"No, No one knows yet, she hasn't even told Marshall she just told him that she needed to get off the ship for a while, and she possibly needed a shore posting," Kate added.

"Oh Spider will be so pleased, that is all he keep talking about saying how much he can't wait to be a dad," Mike said.

"Oh I really am glad you have just said that because she has been panicking that Spider doesn't actually want children, but now you have said that, I'm glad," Kate said.

"Hang on here, how long have them two be going out?" Mike asked confused as he was the one that wasn't in the loop.

"Well since just before the crash," Kate said laughing.

"How come I didn't know?" Mike said

"Well that is because she didn't want anyone to know, especially you because she didn't want it to get back to NAVCOM," Kate said.

"Oh don't you trust me anymore?" Mike asked.

"Of Course I trust, I trust you with my life but it wasn't something for me to tell and I didn't feel it was fair to tell you when it was their secret," Kate replied, wishing she had told Mike, she didn't like keeping secrets from him.

"Well to be fair, I should have picked it up really, I mean they were always together, you could say inseparable," Mike said laughing to himself because he had noticed it before now.

"Mike, you know I trust you with my life, which is why I am taking the position of XO on Hammersley for two weeks, while they find a replacement for Becca, if it was any other ship I would have said no straight away, but because it was Hammersley and it would be Becca I was doing a favour, I would like to take the opportunity. So Mike if you really don't mind.." Kate was stopped by Mike.

"Kate I totally understand where you are coming from and I know you are only doing it for Becca, which is why I know why you are going back on Hammersley. Course I don't mind, I will take the two weeks off, Marshall will have to give me that, well in fact he owes me that sending you back out," Mike said taking Kate into his arms.

"Thank you Mike and it is only two weeks, yes I will miss you and the children but they need me and it's not like its forever is it? I will be back before anyone knows I am actually gone," Kate said.

"No, but I will miss you like nothing on earth, and I know the children will as well, but Kate I will take great care of them and everything will be fine, I can promise you that on my behalf. But Kate, I won't you to promise me one thing, I won't you to promise me that you won't hurt yourself, or get shot. I just don't know what to do without you," Mike said causing tears at the back of Kate's eyes.

"I promise," Kate replied.

"I just can't bear it, I thought I lost you after the crash when they told me you were dead and I can't bear that again," Mike said.

"What? They told you I was dead? How come I haven't heard about this?" Kate asked.

"Because I didn't want to tell you, I thought it would hurt you and I didn't want to bring it up that's all," Mike said.

"Oh so you are the ones with all the secrets now?" Kate asked.

"No, it's just I thought I was protecting you that's all, I mean you knew that a girl had died but I told the others not to tell you. I just didn't think it was relevant after what you had already been though," Mike added.

"So, you actually thought I was dead?" Kate said seriously but tried to hide it with a faint laugh.

"Yeah I got told I had to identify you, but when I got there I bailed I couldn't do it, so Swain had to. And believe it was the best news in the world when he came running out saying it was you, he said it vaguely looked like you, but wasn't. I was so relieved" Mike stated.

"Oh well, I am kind of glad I didn't know that at the time, I don't think I could have coped with everything then there was so much going on. And anyways the police never did get back to us about who died in that crash, well I suppose we never will find out now will we, it's been like eight months now," Kate said.

"Yeah, something like that, well come on, shall we go to bed, I am absolutely knackered, I can't believe this day to be honest. Everything has like just changed. First me and you, then Nikki and little Josh and now Becca and Spider and their little arrival. It's funny how things change in a few years," Mike laughed.

"Yeah, it really is but most things turn out for the better," Kate added.

"Definitely, just look at me and you, we have three beautiful children and I have you, everything is just so perfect," Mike said.

With that, Mike hugged Kate, they both went upstairs, checked on the children to make sure they were all fast asleep which they were and they both crashed out on to the bed. And fell asleep as soon as their heads touched the pillows. Well it had certainly been a long day for everyone and lots of revelations.

Thanks everyone for reading and please review :D


	6. Hammersley

**Chapter six - Back to Hammersley **

**I do not own nothing**

I week had passed and it was now that Kate was going to return to Hammersley for like the first time in over a year. She felt nervous but at the same time excited. No one on Hammersley actually knew who the new XO was. It was all hush, hush to them. Even Becca didn't know it was her, but they were going to find out soon enough.

Kate left very early the Monday morning ready to go to Hammersley. She wanted to get there before all the crew arrived so it could be a surprise.

She had rang Nikki before she said yes to Marshall to make sure she was okay with it and make she that she didn't want her to go or what not. But, Nikki told her to take up the opportunity, it wasn't a long patrol so it was okay. Nikki was also very curious to why Becca wasn't going on the patrol but Kate told her she would have to wait and see for the reason. Nikki was satisfied with that because she knew she would find out anyways. But Kate also gave the impression she didn't know what the reason was.

Kate said her goodbyes to the children and Mike, she knew she was going to miss them terribly, but going on patrol on Hammersley is something she really needed to do, not just for herself but for Becca who was coming to terms with her pregnancy.

Like Kate predicted, Spider was over the moon about the baby, much to Becca's delight. But she knew Spider he was very likely to tell everyone so therefore she had to bribe him to be quiet. But their relationship was out, everyone knew about it because Becca had left the ship now, so it was allowed. Kate found all this out the day after Becca had come round. She made a promise to Kate that she would and she did.

But Becca was only about a month pregnant so it was all hush, hush.

Mike and the children didn't bother coming down to the docks to watch Kate go, it was too early for them to be dragged out at this time. So Kate went alone.

Becca was told that she had to go down to the port to introduce the XO but she could leave after that. First Kate arrived and put her stuff in her old cabin, which was now Becca's and then went up to the bridge. It was just Kate and the CO now.

Kate hadn't met the CO before, he was new on Hammersley after Mike left with Kate. But he seemed nice enough, but it wasn't Mike Flynn.

Becca arrived about an hour later, like usual she was early for the introductions for the XO of Hammersley. But when Becca got on to the bridge she was quite surprised to see that Kate was here.

"Kate, what are you doing here?" Becca asked.

"Because it isn't obvious by now? Well when you rang Marshall saying you needed a break, he put me on Hammersley for a bit because they didn't have a new XO yet, so I agreed because it was only a short patrol and because it was you chick," Kate said.

Kate also knew that the CO didn't have a clue about her pregnancy so she really had to be careful what she was saying in front of him.

"But, what about Mike and the Children?" Becca asked ever so confused.

"They will be fine, Mike's parents are going to come round and help him if he ever needs anything and there is always you that will keep him in line," Kate laughed.

"Of Course Kate, you know I would help if he ever wanted anything," Becca said.

"Will you do me a favour though Becca?" Kate asked.

"Yeah course, anything," Becca replied.

"Will you just check on Nikki every couple of days, that is what I have been doing just to make sure she is okay. Well, I know she is, but it's just in case she ever needs anything. I know Mike will do it, but I mean if she needs a girl, she has you," Kate said to Becca.

"Of course, I just pop round with the excuse of wanting to see my little Josh," Becca laughed.

"Thanks for that Becca, you are a little star. One more thing, just be careful now," Kate said knowing full well that Becca knew exactly what she was talking about.

"I will Kate, thanks for doing this. And it should be you that should be careful not me. So Kate, well please be careful and I will see you in two weeks, I will keep an eye on Mike and the kids and Nikki and little Josh, so therefore you have nothing to worry about on this end," Becca said.

"Thanks Becca, I really do appreciate it. I know I really am going to miss them like nothing on earth but this is something I need and really want to do for me, so that you. So therefore we will talk when we get back. It is only two weeks so I will see you soon, but right now, I know this ship back to front so I think you can you back to bed or say your goodbyes to Spider, I know you will miss him and he will miss you so go and say bye whilst you've got the chance," Kate said to Becca.

"Thanks for that, in fact thanks for everything you have done for me, not only now but for everything you have done, even when I just starting the navy, you have been like a mother to me and thank you for that Kate," Becca said.

"Oh stop that Becca, stop getting sentimental on me and just go and say bye to lover before this ship sets sail so go on. And one more thing, don't tell Spider it's me on her," Kate added.

With that, Becca left the bridge, where the captain just left the two of them to talk so he thought it was better to stay out of the conversation. So therefore he hadn't a clue what had gone on or didn't even want to know either.

Becca caught up with Spider who had just pulled up into the car park.

"Becca!" Spider shouted as loud as he could.

"What? Do you want everyone to know that we are going on?" Becca quizzed.

"No, but why aren't you out on Hammersley today, you are the XO, you should be on the ship. Unless there is a reason why you shouldn't be on it," Spider said.

"Well, I know I am the XO of the ship and I do have a reason for not being on the ship," Becca said.

"Well what is it? Are you ill? What is the matter, why didn't you tell me?" Spider said concerned.

"Spider, calm down, I am not ill, will you just chill," Becca said sternly.

"Don't tell me to chill will you, I am worried about you. If you aren't ill, there must be another reason," Spider said.

"Okay, okay, I didn't want to tell you this but to be honest it concerns you. I wanted to keep it as a surprise till you got back, but I should have know that you would have been like this, considering I was supposed to be on the ship," Becca added.

"Okay, so tell me what it is that you wanted to keep as a surprise," Spider said getting a little excited.

"Okay, but we will talk about this properly when we get back because it is a big deal, and I understand that this will be a big shock to you and everything and I just don't want you to be too concerned until we talk about it when you get back."

"Becca, will you just tell me alright, it's not like you going to tell me you're pregnant or anything is it, so go on just spill," Spider.

Becca's face just dropped now she really didn't know what to say, she was indeed going to tell him she was pregnant but by the way he had just acted, she didn't really want to know what his input was. To her it sounded like he really didn't want children.

"Oh Becca, are you pregnant?" Spider asked.

Becca had a tear that ran down her face she didn't know what to say to him, she just nodded to him.

"I didn't mean it to happen, I only found out the other day and I didn't know how you would take it, but all I did know was that I needed to get off that ship, it was too dangerous for me to be on there, so I had to get cover from another XO," Becca said with silent tears.

"Oh Becca that is great news, I am going to be a dad!" Spider shouted.

"What? You are happy about this?" Becca asked.

"Of course I am, this is the best news ever, why would you think I wouldn't be happy?" spider quizzed.

"Well, because of what you said before I told you. It was like you didn't want them and it made me more scared to tell you," Becca said.

"Becca, Becca, Becca. Come here will you, I love you with all my heart and of course I want to be a dad. Especially when you are the child's mother. I wouldn't want to be with anyone else. You mean everything to me and I was going to give you this when we came back but I think now would be the right time." Spider was still holding Becca in his arms when he went into his back pocket and pulled out a small green velvet box.

"What is that?" Becca asked.

"Becca, I want you to do the honours of making me the happiest man in the world and marry me?" Spider said, letting go of Becca and dropping to one knee.

"Spider," Becca cried. "Of course I will, I love you will all my heart."

"I love you too," Spider added.

Spider picked Becca up and swung her around and around.

"Careful you, watch the baby," Becca laughed.

"Oh sorry little one. I am your daddy," Spider said putting Becca down and put his hands on Becca's flat stomach.

Becca stood and looked at the newly placed ring on her finger, she wasn't used to having anything there but it felt so natural, she loved Spider and it seemed so right that he and her were getting married with a child on the way.

"Come on you, however much time I would like to spend with you now, I really think you should get on Hammersley before the XO has your head on the menu," Becca laughed.

"Oh who is the new XO, I hope she is nice, unlike you," Spider laughed.

"If you think I am bad, you have another thing coming when you find out who the XO is," Becca added.

"Well, tell me then"

"Nahh, you're okay, you can just wait and see," Becca laughed.

"Fine, but one more thing before I go, Move in with me, when I come back I want me and you to be living together, so will you move into my house?" Spider asked.

"Oh my God, Yes, can I move into today? I am sure Mike will help me," Becca said excited.

"YES!" Spider screamed.

They both hugged and said their goodbyes to each other, not before spider telling her to be careful and no lifting heavy things.

With that, Spider got on the ship and waved to Becca as the ship pulled out for port.

Everyone went to meet their new XO, they hadn't see her yet and they were about to find out who it was.

"Kate," Spider said seeing her before the rest of the crew had.

"Spider, I hope you don't call me that again not whilst on this ship," Kate said trying to be serious but also laughing.

"Sorry Ma'am," Spider said.

"Right, don't worry about it, so what are you so happy about," Kate asked.

"Erm...I don't know whether or not I am allowed to tell you, but I know you won't tell anyone else on here, but me and Becca are getting married, and she is moving in and I'm ... going to be a dad!" Spider exclaimed, then looked around to make sure no one else was listening into the conversation which they weren't.

"Oh Congratulations, but I knew about you going to be a dad, I guessed that considering Becca gave me position up and I ended up on this ship," Kate replied.

"I was wondering how come you were on here ma'am," Spider said.

"Well she left me no choice," Kate laughed.

"Sorry about that Ma'am. What about your children, is Mike okay with them?" Spider asked.

"Oh yeah, he is fine, but I have Becca keeping an eye on him and Nikki just to make sure everything is okay, but I know everything is okay. I am so pleased for you two, you both deserve the best, I bet you just can't wait to get home now can you? I know I can't wait to get home and I've only been back on this ship for just over an hour. And we have a whole two weeks of this, so Spider, I am relying on you to keep me sane," Kate laughed.

"No problem, Ma'am," Spider smiled.

"Okay then, let's go to this meeting then, we won't want the others to get suspicious and wonder what we have been talking about so come on let's make a move," Kate said as they walked to the juniors mess.

"Thanks Ma'am for like keeping this to yourself for now," Spider smiled.

Kate smiled back and they walked to the meeting both missing their loved ones.

**Thanks for reading guys, I hope you are enjoying it. Please review though and let me know what you think.**


	7. Dramas

Chapter seven – dramas

I do not own nothing.

The crew had been out for nearly a week and everyone was missing someone. Kate was missing Mike and the kids, Spider missing Becca, Nikki also missing Kate. It was hard for everyone. Everyone had made couples on the Hammersley, it was like a love boat.

Kate got up one morning and knew something was up but she couldn't put her finger on it. It was wasn't her but there was something that just didn't seem right. Kate always had a feeling when something was about to go down. But most of the time it was nothing, some of the time it was more serious, so she wasn't to know either.

On the next port, she was going to text Mike and make sure everything was okay, but in the mean time she was going to send an email knowing full well Mike won't get it, it was busy with the kids and had so much to do without answering to emails.

Little to her knowledge, he missed Kate so much that he had his emails on all the time, day and night and every five or so minutes he clicked the refresh button so that he could see whether or not he had any emails.

He had been doing this since the day Kate left and he so far hadn't received any emails, he had a phone call and a few texts from her but that was pretty much it. He knew she missed them all though.

The next time Mike refreshed the page he had a email off Kate. He thought it was strange considering it was 7 in the morning but Kate never slept brilliant when she was away from the kids. He opened the email.

_Hi Mike,_

_Missing you loads and loads, can't wait to come back to you and see the kids. Remind me again why I said I would cover, it just doesn't feel right to be away from you lot. Well anyways, that wasn't why I was emailing you though. No network so can't text at the moment so I doubt you would even look at this email but ah wells I will try texting later. But you know how I always have a feeling something is wrong, well I have it again, is everything okay? I mean at like your end. The kids okay? What about Becca, Josh and Nikki? If you get this email me back but don't worry I will send you a text later on._

_I love you _

_Love and hugs_

_Kate xx_

Mike was shocked that Kate emailed and even more shocked that she had that feeling because something always went wrong when she had that feeling.

He clicked the reply button to send an email.

_Kate darling,_

_Everything is fine here, no problems, the kids are fine just missing you, just like I am missing you. To answer your question, I have no idea why you went back on the ship, because it is torture without you, I miss you so much. Becca is fine, I helped her move into Spider's and she also told me not to tell anyone but I let slip to Nikki, she was happy for her. Nikki and Josh are also fine, she is doing great with that baby and he is getting bigger, you will see that next week. So yeah everything is fine._

_I will pop round to Spider's later to check on Becca, she is probably asleep still and then I will also call at Nikki's to make sure everything is okay there. I will get in touch with you later and pretend it is a call from NAVCOM, but don't say anything. I'm doing it because I miss you and I know when you have that feeling something isn't going to be right so it will hopefully keep your mind and at ease. Also keep me posted with how everyone is at your end._

_I miss you and I love you so much, can't wait till you're home._

_With love, Mike, Joshua, Lucy and Olivia_

_Xx_

Kate was still sat on the laptop when the email came through, she saw that it was off Mike. Well I never thought he would reply to an email so quick that certainly wasn't like him, he must have been missing me, Kate laughed silently to herself.

She saw from the email that everything was fine back home, so it put her mind to ease a little know that everything seemed okay, but there was something niggling at the back of her mind, but she just couldn't quite think what it was or could be. So she let it go and went to the bridge.

"Morning everyone," Kate announced as she walked to the bridge.

"Morning Ma'am," The others chorused.

Kate went and started planning the route to their next destination, when Spider came over.

"Ma'am," Spider said causing Kate to look up from her work.

"Yes Spider, what can I do for you?" Kate asked.

"I hope I'm not over stepping the mark here, but is everything okay? I mean you just don't look yourself. It looks like you have the world on your shoulders," Spider said causing Kate to laugh.

"Oh Spider, no I'm fine honestly. I just have that feeling I get sometimes," Kate replied.

"Oh no, I hope you aren't talking about the feeling you get when you know something is wrong and something always turns wrong in the end," Spider said concerned.

Kate just gave him a sad look and nodded.

"Oh no Ma'am, that isn't good news at all. I hate it when you get that feeling because you are always right, I want to know what is going to go wrong now," Spider said.

"Well, I hope nothing goes wrong, Spider," Kate said.

"Yeah, again you always say that, and again it doesn't help it, something is always wrong," Spider added.

"Okay, I know, I have emailed Mike this morning and he said everyone is fine including Becca who is now very settled at your house, but he was going to pop round and see her later and then he is also going to see Nikki and Josh, and then ring, but I didn't say that okay. I will tell you later after he has phoned, Spider there is nothing to worry about okay?" Kate said reassuring Spider because right now all he could think about was Becca and the baby, what if something was wrong.

"Thanks Ma'am, I will leave you plotting the course," Spider said just as the phone rang.

Kate walked over to the sat phone. It was still quite early in the morning so it couldn't have been Mike, so it much have been NAVCOM for the CO. She answered anyways.

"Kate McGregor er Flynn speaking" Kate said still not used to her surname well especially with working on the ship again now.

"Yes sir, Oh no sir, erm...okay...right, I will tell the CO...about five hours sir...okay I will plot the course for home...thanks commander Marshall."

With that Kate put the phone down and walked off the bridge to find the CO, who was down below in his cabin writing up paper work.

Kate told the CO the whole story who came up to the bridge to oversee the preparations to set sail for home.

Everyone was confused, they had another week left.

Kate walked over and plotted the course for home, Kate shouted the details over to Swain. And with that she walked off the bridge but not before calling Spider to her cabin.

"Ma'am?" Spider said to Kate.

"Spider, look I told you I would keep you informed about the conversation that we were having earlier. That wasn't Mike on the phone it was NAVCOM. I am really sorry but Becca has been rushed into hospital this morning, I don't really know much more details apart from they think it is the baby, so we have set course for home," Kate said.

Spider just sat in silence, Becca was hurt and the baby, what should he do, there was nothing he could do. Kate noticed that Spider didn't know what to do, so she walked up to him and gave him a hug. Only her knew about Spider and Becca so Kate knew he had no one else to talk to about the whole situation. NAVCOM were now informed about Becca and Spider so that is why NAVCOM thought it was best for them to come home, which both Kate and Spider were grateful for.

"Okay, Spider you need to be strong for Becca here, I don't know what has happened, but I do know it doesn't sound good. But Becca is a fighter and she will get through this, as for you, you are a strong fighter and all, so I want you to be strong especially when we get back to port. The CO knows about the whole situation, I had to tell him why Marshall wanted us to come home," Kate said.

Again Spider just sat in silence, he knew Becca had lost the baby, it was after all fairly common to lost a baby in the first six weeks of pregnancy but this was his baby. It was Becca and Spider's first baby and they had lost it.

"She has lost it Kate, she's lost the baby. This is all my fault, oh I should be there for her," Spider said with tears prickling his eyes.

"Spider, will you please stop thinking like that till we get more details. How is this your fault?" Kate asked concerned for Spider.

"Because Kate, I should have been there for her, she has been moving boxes and lifting things, I told her not to but she never listens, if I was there then she still would be pregnant, and oh god Kate was have I done," Spider said crying.

"Spider, calm down now and pull yourself together, she needs you to be strong," Said Kate not mind that spider was calling her Kate when it was just them two, they were both good friends and he needed her now.

Just then the phone in Kate's office started ringing.

"You stay there one minute, I haven't finished," Kate ordered Spider.

"Hello Kate Flynn...Mike...yeah I have heard...yeah Spider is with me...Are you sure you want me to put it on loudspeaker?...okay will do two seconds," With that Kate put the phone on loudspeaker.

"okay you are now on loudspeaker Mike, have you heard any news?" Kate asked.

"Spider, Kate, I am sorry but she has lost the baby," Mike said.

Spider burst into tears, Kate tried to comfort him.

"Is Becca okay?" Spider asked trying to dry his tears.

"She seems okay, I was just with her in the hospital not long along, Nikki is with her now, she want s to see you, and I know there is four hours left, but tell Charge to get them engines working faster," Mike said.

"I will get on to it Mike," Kate smiled trying to make the situation lighter.

"Spider, there is nothing wrong with Becca, it just wasn't mean to be yet, but she misses you and she told me to tell you that she was sorry for losing the baby," Mike added.

"Oh god, this isn't her fault, none of this is her fault, I just want to be with her," Spider was talking through tears now, he loved Becca so much.

"Kate, keep an eye on him and I will look after Becca, it won't be long till you come back. Spider this isn't your fault and it wasn't Becca's fault, I really am sorry for you both, but I have to go, Kate will look after you," Mike said.

"Thanks Mike," Spider said.

With that they put the phone down and Kate turned to Spider.

"I really am so sorry, are you okay? No of course you're not, come here," Kate said pulling Spider into a hug.

"I know Mike said this wasn't my fault but if I had been there for her, she may have still be pregnant," Spider said.

"Spider, honestly you can't think like that. This is no one's fault, I can assure you of that," Kate said.

"How can you assure me of that Kate, you don't know that," Spider said.

"I do know that, I know you can't think about the if's. That was what I did and it just made everything worse," Kate said.

"What you mean you made it worse?" Spider said confused.

"I was once in the same position as Becca is in now, but no one knew I was pregnant. It was Mike's but I didn't even have chance to tell him before I lost it, he still doesn't know now, I was on the ship when I lost it and I know that it wasn't anyone's fault and I know it is the same with you and Becca and you both can't blame yourselves for it. It is very common with your first. You two can get through this," Kate said nearly in tears now for spilling her story that she has kept a secret for so long.

Spider was shocked at what he just heard, but it kind of put his mind at rest a little, after all he was going home to see her now.

"Should we go and get a brew?" Kate asked Spider.

"Yeah, have you not got nothing to go in it?" Spider laughed.

"Oh yeah because I am sure that will go down with Becca later when you are legless," Kate said.

But she knew Spider was only trying to lighten the mood that both him and Kate were in. He was good at that, always making a bad situation a little easier.

After what seemed like years, they were finally home, Spider didn't even bother to get changed into his whites, nor did Kate. Spider just ran off the as soon as it was in port, but Kate pretty much did the same thing because Mike and her children where all waiting when the Hammersley docked.

Please review :D xx


	8. Port

Chapter eight – port

Kate ran over to were Mike and the children were standing, the kids couldn't wait to see their mother, it had only been a week and they missed her terribly.

"Kate!" Mike said running over to her.

"Mike!" Kate shouted back giving Mike a hug and then turning to the kids.

"Mummy missed you," She said to them.

Kate bent down and hugged all of them.

"Kate, Becca is fine now, but I think she wants to see you," Mike added causing Kate to stand up.

"Okay, I will go see her after this," Kate said.

"I really hate it when you have that feeling, I was pulling my hair out thinking it was you on the ship that was going to be in trouble, I had to stay calm but I really thought it was you," Mike said.

"No, it just didn't feel like something was going to go wrong on the ship but more closer to home. How did you find out it was Becca? Was everything okay?" Kate asked.

"Well I rang her after you emailed me, but she didn't answer so I went on a trip with the kids and called and there was no answer, so I looked through the letter box and she was on the floor unconscious, so I called an ambulance and then broke the door down and then called Nikki to see if she would mind the kids, which she didn't mind and then I went to the hospital," Mike said recalling all the events.

"Bloody hell, it has been a busy day. Is Nikki okay?" Kate asked.

"Yeah, she was okay, she was brilliant with all the kids, I don't know how she managed with the four of them but she was fine. But I really think you should go and see Becca now, she was asking for you," Mike added.

"I am going, but I think she would want to see her fiancé first," Kate smiled.

"Fiancé?" Mike queried.

"Yeah, Spider proposed to her the day he came on to Hammersley, I have had a whole five hours trying to calm him down. He was hysterical, he really does love her," Kate smiled again.

"Aww, it really is a love boat, isn't it, Nikki and Josh, me and you, now Becca and Spider," Mike laughed.

"It really is, there isn't any girls left to get together with," Kate laughed.

"Want to bet? I have just assigned a gap year recruit on to the Hammersley," Mike laughed.

"Oh don't say that, that is the last thing she'd ever want to do, especially with 2Dads on the Hammersley, him and his practical jokes, she'll never want to come back on the ship," Kate laughed.

"Oh it isn't too bad," Mike added.

"Well, anyways I better get to the hospital to see how Becca is, are you okay taking them lot home? I will be home as soon as I can get away," Kate smiled.

"If I managed for a week without you I am sure I can manage a few more hours," Mike added.

So with that Kate said her goodbyes to her husband and her three kids and then made her way down to the hospital.

Kate felt like she had spent more time in this hospital than she had at home, she was even on first name terms with the staff.

It was only a ten minute or so walk to the hospital and when Kate got there she walked straight to the room that Becca was in, she knew exactly where it was due to Mike telling her where it was.

She walked into the room and was faced with Becca in a hospital bed and Spider sat on the chair next to her.

"Becca, how are you feeling now?" Kate asked when she walked in.

"Oh Kate, I can't believe it, I was so excited and this is all my fault, I can't believe I've lost it," Becca said with tears slowly running down her cheeks.

"Becca, I told you this wasn't your fault," Spider added.

"Rebecca!" Kate said more sternly. "This is not your fault so will you pack it in," Kate said sitting on the bed.

"It is Kate, I wouldn't have lost it, it's me, my body is telling me that I shouldn't be pregnant, that I shouldn't be a mother," Becca said with tears running freely down her face.

"Becca, I am going to tell you what I have told Spider today, but no one else. When I first got together with Mike, I had a miscarriage and I was like how you are now, I never told anyone and I thought it was my fault. But I know now that it wasn't, so Becca stop worrying, it is fairly common that you miscarry the first. So please stop blaming yourself," Kate said hugging Becca.

"I had no idea that you had miscarried," Becca said.

"No, no one did till I told Spider this afternoon and now you," Kate smiled.

"Thank you Kate for sharing that Kate, it has put my mind at ease a bit," Becca said smiling a bit more.

"So when are you allowed out?" Kate asked.

"I think I would have been allowed out today but the fact that I fell unconscious they are keeping me in for observation," Becca told Kate.

"Well it's better to be watched in here, knowing nothing can go wrong than be at home, even though I know you probably prefer to be in your own bed," Kate laughed.

"Definitely, but least you got to come back from patrol early," Becca laughed.

"See that is the spirit," Kate smiled.

"And least you don't have to cover for me anymore, I'll be back on the Hammersley next time it sails," Becca added.

Now Spider jumped into the conversation.

"Are you sure you are ready to go back?" He asked.

"Look, I have to go back some time, keep my mind busy and all, it is the best thing I can do," Becca reassured Spider.

"She is right Spider, it would only put her mind at rest if you actually get back on with life as it was before," Kate added.

Spider saw exactly where Kate and Becca were coming from and understand why she wanted to go back.

"Right, okay, I shall let you two talk, and I will catch up with you tomorrow or some time, but if you want anything, just give me a ring you know where you can find me," Kate said.

"Thanks Kate, thanks for the last week and covering me and thanks for today, and your secret is safe with me, it stays between these four walls," Becca said.

"Look, it was good going back on the Hammersley, I actually enjoyed it, but with my secret, I think you have given me the courage to tell Mike, I think he should know to be honest, it was his child after all," Kate said.

"Well chick, I think that would be a good idea, it does deserve to know, and I understand that it is going to be difficult to tell me, but Mike is Mike, he will understand," Becca smiled.

"Thanks Hun," Kate said giving Becca and Spider and hug.

Kate said her goodbyes and left the two of them in peace to talk about everything. Kate was sure there was a lot to talk about.

She didn't want to tell Mike about her miscarriage, but she knew she had too, it was out now and nothing stays a secret for long when one person knows never mind two. Things don't have a habit of staying a secret for long.

Kate grabbed a waiting taxi that was out at the front and sat in silence the whole thirty minutes until she was home. It was now six o'clock and was hungry. She hadn't eaten since breakfast this morning on Hammersley and she really didn't fancy starting to cook right now, so she hoped Mike would want a takeout of something. Something easy.

She walked into the house and saw that all the kids were asleep, something she loved to see.

"Mike?" Kate said quiet enough not to wake the kids up but loud enough for Mike to hear.

"Yeah Kate, I'm in the kitchen," Mike answered.

Something smelt really nice.

Mike was in the kitchen cooking which was a rare sight.

"Mhmm, that smells gorgeous," Kate said.

"Well, it's just like you, gorgeous. Now why don't you get a bath and relax whilst I finish making tea," Mike said looking Kate deep into her eyes.

"I think I will just do that, thanks Mike, you really are a little star," Kate said.

"Anything for you my little princess," Mike smiled.

"I have something to talk to you about later, but it can wait till that, till later, so I am going for my bath and I will see you in a little while," Kate said.

Mike was now a little concerned now that Kate had just said that but he could wait, if Kate said she was going to tell him something, she would do.

About half an hour later, Kate returned from the shower just as Mike had served the tea and put it on the table, but he had also carried the children to bed so it was just Kate and Mike now.

"Mike this is lovely, thanks for cooking, I didn't fancy cooking after today," Kate said.

"It's no trouble, I don't mind every now and then, I can cook, I managed it for the last week without you," Mike laughed.

"And there was me thinking you wouldn't be able to cope and living off takeaways all the time," Kate laughed.

"I'm not that bad Kate. Right anyways what is there you wanted to tell me," Mike said being serious.

"Okay, you promise not to shout, I have my reasons for not telling you at the time," Kate said.

Mike was very curious and very nervous, Kate couldn't have had an affair she loved him didn't she, she loved the kids. That was all Mike could think about right now.

"I promise Kate, you are making me nervous now," Mike said.

"Okay, right, Erm... well a few years ago now when we first started going out, after I got shot, I found out I was pregnant, I was delighted with it. I was going to tell you as a surprise the next time we had shore leave. We hadn't even told anyone we were going out so I thought it was best to keep it a secret. I start slacking in my duties, giving Buffer more duties in the boarding parties. A week after I found out, and I week before we were due back in port, I lost the baby. I was devastated. I blamed myself, and that if I told you I feared you would blame me too. So I didn't want to tell you, so I put it to the back of my mind and it all came up today with Becca losing the baby. I didn't know what to say to you, but I thought it was best to tell you now. I hope you aren't angry at me," Rachel said.

"Oh Kate come here, course I wouldn't be angry at you. I just wish you would have told me at the time, I could have helped you overcome it. Oh Kate, I love you more than anything and of course this wasn't your fault, like today it wasn't Becca's fault. So please, next time I hope you can talk to me about it, I will always be here for you, so never doubt I wouldn't. I love you so much and losing a baby is a big thing, and dealing with that on your own would have been so difficult, so please don't feel you can't come and talk to me about those things, and I hope you don't blame yourself for that," Mike said.

"I blamed myself every day for what happened, but it has only occurred to me today when talking Spider and Becca down that actually it wasn't my fault. I had been feeling guilty all this time and it was really Spider and telling this story today that made me think it wasn't me, it was life. It wasn't the fact that it wasn't supposed to be a mother, because look at our three beautiful children, it was the fact that it was nature taking its course," Kate added.

Mike walked over and held Kate as she cried.

"Kate, from now on everything is going to be just right, I promise you. No more secrets, okay?" Mike said.

"No more secrets," Kate repeated.

They didn't feel like eating anymore, none of them were hungry they decided to just go to bed instead.

Please review, thank you...it does get happier, I promise :D

xx


	9. Normal

Chapter nine, normal

I do not own nothing

Nearly two months had passed with the whole incident from Becca and Spider, but they were still getting on quite well. Becca was now back working on Hammersley as well as continuing planning her wedding in the mean time.

Kate was back with the kids now full time and they were nearly one. They weren't talking fluent yet, but they were talking which was great. They had also learnt to walk, which both Mike and Kate were happy about, but with the three of them, they cause so much trouble.

Nikki and little Josh were getting on so well, she really was a natural when it came to children, why did anyone actually worry about her when she had Josh. Nikki had decided to leave the navy altogether and decided to have a career change to be a nanny.

She had always wanted a nanny and now it seemed like a perfect plan. She couldn't face being away from little Josh, so her knew career was set. Who knows if Becca has a child, she could mind them. Even if Kate and Mike wanted to go back on the ships she would look after their three kids. See it was the perfect career after all.

Both Kate and Mike were called into NAVCOM in the morning, so they got dressed in their whites and dropped the kids off at Nikki's she really didn't mind looking after them, it was her job after all now.

"Thanks Nikki," Kate shouted before getting in the car and driving back to NAVCOM.

It was now just Mike and Kate in the car now.

"I wonder what Marshall wants with the both of us," Kate said.

"Well, you haven't been in trouble have you Kate Flynn?" Mike laughed.

"No more than you, Flynn," Kate said causing her to laugh.

She and Mike were always flirting together, she loved it. She loved Mike more than anything is the world so she always enjoyed the banter with him.

They arrived at NAVCOM ten minutes after dropping the kids off at Nikki's.

"I have the weirdest feeling that this is going to be a long day," Kate added.

"You did not just say that Kate, oh yes you did. Now you have just jinxed it. We are probably going to be stuck here all day now. You and your bloody feelings!" Mike said mockingly serious.

"I can't help it with my feelings, it just happens. You know it does so I might as well say what I feel otherwise it was going to be a shock when we actually do end up staying here all day. Anyways what do you actually think he wants or here for? I mean I know I'm still not back at work and I know you are, couldn't he have just not told you and then you told me? So it must be a bit more serious than that," Kate was now serious.

"Yeah it must be serious, I really have no idea why he wants us here. He never mentioned anything and he sounded, well...Erm...Defeat? On the phone, so to be honest I wasn't getting any signs of anything from the conversation, so I have no idea. So do you not have any feelings about this meeting Mrs Flynn?" Mike asked.

"Nope, not at all," Kate replied.

"Well, your talent is rubbish then, you can only tell when something is up. That is just rubbish," Mike laughed.

"Well, it could be a good sign, showing that nothing is up so yeah maybe it isn't rubbish so there," Kate said giving Mike a mock hit on the arm.

They arrived at Marshall's office in what had been there longest record getting there, they had no rush to get there, so they just thought they would mess around. But now they were finally here, they got back into their navy roles.

Mike nodded on Marshall's door and he shouted for them both to come in when he saw it was Mike and Kate. Marshall gestured for both Mike and Kate to take a seat on the chairs opposite his desk. Marshall was still on the phone when Mike and Kate walked in, but he made his excuses and put the phone down.

"Mike, Kate," Marshall said.

"And what do we owe this pleasure, sir," Kate replied.

"Oh no formalities, not today when I am probably going to give you some bad news," Marshall said.

Mike and Kate looked at each other, "I thought you said you didn't get a bad feeling," Mike said to Kate.

Marshall was confused at what was going on with a feeling. But just left them to it, Mike and Kate both looked at Marshall again, "Bad news?" Mike chirped in.

"Okay, I know this is a long short and I totally understand you saying no and everything especially with the kids and everything. I also know that I wouldn't be asking you if I didn't have another choice," Marshall finished.

"Well why don't you just spit it out then," Kate laughed.

"Well, I was wondering whether or not you would go back on the sea, it won't be for long, it's just I have a CO down and an XO down and I physically can't find replacements, and we can't sail until we do, and I need the ships out there," Marshall finished.

Both Mike and Kate looked at each other, they would be based on different ships out at sea without seeing their children, will they be able to do it? Who knows, how long was the patrol even?.

"How long?" Kate asked.

"About two, maybe three weeks?" Marshall finished.

"What ships would they be?" Mike asked.

"The Hammersley," Marshall replied.

"And the other?" Kate enquired.

"They are both positions on the Hammersley. The CO has resigned due to ill health but considering you are part of this team in here, I can tell you he has a brain tumour and will not be returning and as for the XO, she is pregnant and has to take a shore posting so soon because of last time," Marshall finished.

Kate was in shock, why hadn't Becca told her, "What? Becca is pregnant? Since when?" Kate said shocked.

"Well, she didn't want anyone to know yet, but I had to tell you two. But after last time, I wanted her off the ship as soon as possible, I can't and don't want to be blamed if anything goes wrong because she was on the ship, so I really need the help off you two. I understand it is a lot to ask but I am in the process of finding both a permanent CO and also a XO because I doubt Becca will be returning but I just need someone to cover for a short while. But I understand it is a lot for you because of the kids, so please will you just have a think about it," Marshall said sadly.

"Yeah, we will honestly," With that Kate and Mike left the room.

"Do you really think we can go away and leave the kids? I mean it is such a long time?" Kate asked.

"I think we can leave them course, I am sure Nikki will be fine with them, she said if we ever went back on the ships she would be fine with them, are you sure you want to do this Kate?" Mike asked.

"I just feel so sorry for him, not having anyone to do this for him, we owe this. I'm going to ring Nikki," Kate said.

With that, Kate pulled her phone out and dialled Nikki's number.

The conversation went like ...

"Hello," Nikki said.

"Oh heya Nikki, it's Kate."

"Stop worrying about the kids they are fine," Nikki laughed thinking that was what Kate was phoning for.

"Oh thanks, but that wasn't what I was ringing about, I was wondering whether it would be okay for you to mind the kids for maybe three weeks while me and Mike go back on the Hammersley. If I didn't have to I wouldn't, but.." Kate was stopped.

"Kate, course I will mind them, it's my job now, so come on, say you will go back out and then come over and we will talk about it," Nikki said.

"Thanks Nikki, you really are a life saver," Kate smiled.

"I know, I will see you in a bit then" Nikki finished.

"Yeah okay, bye then," Kate said with that and put the phone down.

"She said she was fine with the kids, it is no problem," Kate turned and said to Mike.

"Come on then, back in this hell hole to tell him we have accepted," Mike said nervously because he didn't wasn't to leave the children without either of them for possibly three weeks. How would they cope without the children, they were there life now.

Mike and Kate walked back into NAVCOM. They decided for a joke to put sad faces on when Marshall saw them.

Marshall saw them, "Mike, Kate, I totally understand, the kids mean everything to you, I shouldn't have I asked, I just had no other choice, but thank you for considering it," Marshal said.

"I'm sorry sir, but yeah the kids do mean everything to us, so that is why we have sorted proper child care," Kate said still sad.

"Kate don't worry honestl...What you sorted child care?" Marshall said just taking in what Kate just said.

"Yeah, you heard right, we are both going to go on Hammersley and give the sailors a run for their money," Kate laughed.

"Oh thank you so much Kate, you really don't know how much that means. It honestly won't be long as soon as I can sort replacements you will all be back in port, in no time," Marshal finished.

"Ah we don't mind, okay yeah we will miss the kids, but you know it will be a nice break without them," Mike laughed.

Marshall shuck Mike's hand and gave Kate a hug, "You two are lifesavers, you set sail in a week," Marshal finished.

"Okay, plenty of time to sort the kids out then," Kate laughed.

"Right come on, we better tell Nikki, about everything, she is the one looking after the kids," Kate said to Marshall.

"Well they will be in very good hands, and we will take over from her, me and my wife that is, she loves them kids. How is Nikki anyways? I haven't seen her for a long time, well not since she resigned," Marshall finished.

"Yeah, she is great, she is a great mother, and she loves her new job as a child minder, she has plenty of kids and she earns a lot, especially while people work in the navy that is," Kate laughed.

"Yeah, she does, but we better get a move on, I will tell her that you said you and Mrs Marshall will help as well, I am sure she will be very grateful, because I know me and Kate are, knowing that the kids will be looked after properly when we are out at sea," Mike finished.

"I will do anything for you two, you are my star sailors, and the little ones are my star junior sailors, I feel like they are the grand kids I've never had," Marshall laughed.

"Yeah and you are like the dad I never had," Kate said giving Marshall a final hug.

"Come on you two, get back to the kids, I have stolen enough time as it is from them and I will be stealing you when I send you to sea next week, so go and spend all your time with them," Marshall said walking Kate and Mike to the door.

"I will see you next week," Mike shouted back at the looking Marshall.

Marshall just nodded.

"That wasn't too bad, but how we made the right decision to leave the kids, I will miss them terribly," Kate said.

"Kate, come on, they will be fine," Mike said.

With that they both got in the car and Mike drove the ten minutes or so to where Nikki lived as she had the three of their kids. They both got out the car and made their way to the front door and rang the door bell.

Please review :D thank you xx


	10. Regrets

Regrets

I do not own nothing.

The time had finally come for both Mike and Kate to head back to Hammersley. They both didn't want to go but they both knew the kids were going to be fine with Nikki, so that gave them some peace of mind.

Kate had got all their kids stuff ready the night before, it was always better to be prepared with kids she had learnt over time, Kate felt quite sick, it was the first time both of them had left the kids. What happened if something went wrong? What happens if Hammersley sunk and everyone died? What about the kids then? So many questions ran through Kate's mind, but nothing like that had ever happened before. Yeah okay, there was some misses, like catching fire once, and being shot a good few times like that, but everything was always alright in the end.

Kate had already got her stuff ready the night before, they were going to be leaving early so she didn't want to like forget anything. She also thought she might be able to get an extra hour in bed maybe, but that wasn't going to happen when she was awake at this time. It was only five in the morning and Mike was sleeping soundly next to her. So she decided to get up instead of tossing and turning waking him up. He was going to need his sleep right now, because he wasn't going to get much on the ship again.

She got up and checked on the children in their rooms, they were fast asleep too. Trust her to be awake when everyone else in the house is asleep. Any normal day would be that the kids are wide awake and waking her up when she didn't want to be awoken. Suppose it's sods law really.

She threw her dressing gown on and walked downstairs, she decided to make some fresh coffee, it took a while to make, so she put it on now, and went to get a shower in one of the spare bathrooms away from the bedrooms in fear of waking any of the others up.

It was now six in the morning and everyone else was still sleeping soundly, she decided to leave her hair and not dry it, it would wake the others up. She got dressed into suitable clothes for the Hammersley and went downstairs to get the coffee which she made earlier. She poured herself a coffee and proceeded to make sure she had all the kids stuff sorted for when they went to Nikki's.

She heard footsteps coming from upstairs. They were heavy footprints so she automatically knew it was Mike. She heard the shower doors close, Mike didn't take long to get ready in the morning so she poured him a cup of coffee. Kate was right, it didn't take Mike long, she heard the shower doors open within four minutes of him getting into the shower. He had his clothes sorted so she knew he would be down within a second.

Right on cue, Mike walked down the stairs and noticed get was ready and dressed, "You're up early," Mike stated the obvious.

"Aye, here is a coffee," Kate said handing Mike the coffee.

"Ah, thanks love, just what I needed. You feeling okay about this, the kids will be fine with Nikki you know," Mike said putting his hands around Kate's waist.

"Well, it is a bit too late to do anything about it now isn't there?" Kate replied.

"Oh come on Kate, relax, the kids will enjoy it. It will be like a holiday to them, you know how much they love little Josh. our Joshua thinks it's amazing to have another boy around, he doesn't feel so left out," Mike laughed.

"Yeah, it was always nice for him to play with another boy, even though he is much younger," Kate smiled.

"Hmm, Kate that reminds me to ask. When are we going to have more kids," Mike smiled cheekily at Kate.

"I told you we weren't having any more kids end of. You only want more kids because you want another boy to equal it out, you just feel outnumbered that's all. You're such a big kid Mike, grow up," Kate laughed.

"Kate! I told you when we first started going out, that I wanted a football team. And now you aren't giving me it. That just isn't fair," Mike said in a mock paddy.

"Mike, I didn't say I was going to give you a foot ball team, so pack you moaning in. Be grateful what you have. Just think, more kids means more bills, more cars to buy, more weddings to pay for, more boyfriend and girlfriend problems, do you really want me to go on?" Kate laughed.

To be fair, they had enough money to pay for all that, they had quite a bit saved from inheritance and insurance and what not but Mike dealing with emotional problems wasn't his strong point.

"Yeah, enough said," Mike accepted his defeat.

Kate and Mike finished getting what they had to do before going to wake the kids up. Neither of them liked to do this, but they had to. Especially today, they didn't want to leave without saying bye. The kids understood that their mummy and daddy had to go away for a bit and they were looking forward to their holiday with aunty Nikki and aunty Becca who was helping Nikki. Three children were a lot but it was going to give Becca some ideas what children were like, even thought Mike and Kate's were now older. It gave her a feeling of how they are when they were getting a little older and more troublesome. They were also told that Steve was coming to take them out with his lovely wife. This kids loved spending time with them two as well. They were always spoilt rotten when they went out with them two.

Kate helped the children get dressed while Mike prepared their breakfasts, it was quickly approaching seven and they needed to be on the ship just before nine so it started turning into a mad dash. No matter how early you get up, you always seem to be running round last minute.

"Kate? Kate are they ready? The breakfasts are ready," Mike shouted.

"Yeah, we are coming now," Kate shouted back down.

With that Mike served the kids their breakfast, Mike managed to eat something, he always did, he had a stomach made out of cast iron.

"Kate, you sure you don't want to eat anything?" Mike asked.

"I am quite sure, I feel sick," Kate replied.

"Kate? What is the matter?" Mike asked concerned.

"I'm nervous, I'm nervous about getting back on the Hammersley and leaving the kids behind," Kate finished.

"What, it was only like two months ago that you were on the Hammersley, so why are you nervous all a sudden? You weren't nervous last time," Mike concluded.

"No Mike, but last time you were looking after the kids and now that both of us are away I just don't know whether I will be able to cope. What happens if they need us? And we are here? We will be millions of miles away and we couldn't do a thing about it," Kate added with tears welling up in her eyes.

"Kate relax, the kids will be fine I promise you. Like I said earlier they are looking forward to it, they are kids, they don't really care where they are, or who they are with as long as they are having a good time. Nikki, Becca and Steve and his wife, will be fine with them. Steve said that if there was any problems he would yet back in touch with us and bring Hammersley back to port. He has the authority to do that, and I put my trust in with the four of them. They are perfectly capable of looking after them between the four of them," Mike finished.

"Thanks Mike, thanks for reassuring me, just thank you for being here. I just know I couldn't have done this without you. You have been my brick through everything, always there for me. It really does mean a lot that you support me through everything. You are the best husband anyone could have asked for, I just thought when I saw you on Hammersley the day I got posted it broke my heart to see you again. I didn't think I would be able to cope. I never wanted to see you again. But it time I learnt to love you again, well actually no not learn to love you, learn to trust you because I never stopped loving you. I just lost faith in you. When we started getting close again, I felt safe, and now, I don't think I could ever live without you, not ever," Kate finished.

Mike was shocked that she came out with it, Kate had never mentioned any of this before.

"Kate, I am truly sorry for what I did to you all those years ago, I never wanted to, but I just, I don't know felt I had to. When I saw you on the Hammersley for the first time again, I had to do a double take. I just couldn't believe it. It was a shock to even see you again. As soon as I saw you, I instantly remembered all the love I had for you, all the love that I had tried to hide. I didn't think you would remember who I was, after all we were both young. I didn't think you would even have feelings for me, well ones except hatred. I know what I did all those years ago was very wrong, and I honestly regret what I did. I know you have forgiven me now, but I didn't think you ever would. I didn't think we would ever have what we have now. It is truly amazing. Kate you are my life, and will be the rest of my life. We have three beautiful children and I have the most amazing wife. I promise never to hurt you like a did all those years ago and I vow to protect you. Kate, I love you more than anything," Mike finished.

Kate was now in floods of tears, that was one of the nicest things that Mike had ever said to her, but how long had it taken to admit anything like that. Mike didn't like to admit that he was wrong very often and when he did it was rare and should have been recorded. It was a shame Kate hadn't had the camera to record it. Kate laughed to herself which didn't go unnoticed by Mike.

"What you laughing at?" Mike asked.

"Oh, nothing, just the fact that it was very rare that you admit you were wrong," Kate smiled.

"Well Kate, leaving you was one of the worst mistakes I have ever made in my life. I had no reason to leave you apart from over a stupid career. Why or why did I leave you? Are careers don't mean anything when we have what we have. I never what anything to ever come between me and you again, and certainly now a career. When we come back off this silly little patrol, I am booking a holiday, somewhere nice and abroad, for me and the kids. I know we didn't have a honeymoon so this is it. It is going to be perfect and I am going to spoil all of us, because that is what we all deserve," Mike finished.

Kate walked over to Mike, "That will be amazing, I can't wait, it is something for us all to look forward to. Do you want me to make the details and plans when we get back?" Kate asked.

"No, definitely not, this is all my plans and they will be a secret, you will just have to wait and see. But I promise you, it will be a holiday of a lifetime, you deserve the very best," Mike smiled holding Kate tighter.

"And I do have the very best, I have you," Kate smiled giving Mike a kiss.

"Well, I do try," Mike laughed.

"Come on, don't you think we better be getting a move on, instead of going soppy on me, Mike Flynn," Kate laughed.

"Well you can talk, Kate Flynn," Mike said giving Kate a final kiss.

With that, they got the all the kids together, packed all their stuff into the car, making sure they hadn't forgot anything. And drove the ten minutes to Nikki's. They took all the bags inside for Nikki and told her to ring if any problems. Kate and Mike said their tearful goodbyes to the children, but they didn't seem bothered, they were more excited in little Joshua and what they had planned for the day. This made Kate and Mike a little more at ease knowing they won't miss them too much.

With that Mike and Kate got back into the car and drove to the port. They parked up and carried their stuff on board. Nobody knew who their new CO and XO were, they could have guessed but they probably wouldn't have been right. After all would Kate and Mike leave the kids? Yeah of course they would after some hard persuasion but the sailors didn't know that so it was going to be a surprise for them.

No one else was on the ship so Mike and Kate went their separate ways to their cabins which they didn't have to share with any sailors and met up on the bridge a few minutes later. All they needed now were their crew and they could set sail.

Neither of them could wait to see their faces when they found out, but they also couldn't wait to get back home and they hadn't even set sail yet. Mike had plenty of time to think about where they were going to go for their holiday of a lifetime.

Please review, thank you :D xx


	11. Back on Hammersley Together

Chapter eleven – back on Hammersley

I do not own nothing.

Starts with a bit of a recap. The tense swap a lot, hope it doesn't confuse you too much. There is also a Mike and Kate's point of view about their first impressions coming back to Hammersley.

Kate's point of view

The day had finally arrived for when Kate and Mike were to get back on the Hammersley and set sail leaving their three beautiful children behind. But they were going to be okay, they had just dropped them off at Nikki's. She was going to keep in touch with her throughout the few weeks. Marshall has given Nikki the sat phone number if she ever needed to get in touch with Kate or Mike so that eased their minds more.

The kids looked happy, it was more Mike and Kate that were sad so they left the kids to it, not wanting to make themselves more upset by leaving so they both made their way to the port.

It wasn't long before they arrived at port and parked up in the long stay car park, it was after a longish patrol, but they really wanted to make it shorter and come back early. So both Mike and Kate wanted Marshall to hurry up and find replacements, quick!

When they got back on board, it looked like it hadn't changed, everything was the same. Same photos decoration. Everything. Kate thought that they might have had a little change, but there was nothing. Some people just like the same thing she laughed to herself.

She reached her cabin, it was the one she shared with Nikki when she first joined Hammersley. At first Kate and Nikki didn't really see eye to eye, but once they had gotten to know each other, they became good friends. In fact they became best friends. They were always talking about their secrets, their futures, their everything. Nikki had wanted to settle down with Josh and have loads of kids, whereas Kate wanted to go to the top and be chief of navy. It was funny how things change, Kate never saw herself as the settling down, marriage type of person. But, here she was married and three kids. Life just couldn't be more perfect.

She didn't share the cabin with anyone now, it had be renamed the XO's cabin because there was only one girl on the ship so there was no need to have it as any other name. It gave the XO more space, privacy and basically more power, Kate laughed to herself.

Kate had a feeling she wasn't going to like this patrol much, the fact of being away from the kids made it difficult. She hated being away from them. When she covered for Becca last time that was only a week and now this time was going to be a hell of a long longer. Would she ever be able to cope on this ship. Yes, of course she had Mike. But that wasn't the kids. She missed them now and it hadn't even been an hour. Yes, this was going to be difficult. Was Mike feeling the same? Maybe, he was a fella, did he feel the same? Yeah, of course he did he was their dad. He was probably showing it more than Kate right now. Kate was a girl, they were always better at hiding things than lads. But Mike certainly gave her a run for her money. Especially on the Hammersley a few years ago when they both hid their true feelings for each other. Yeah, Mike was very good at hiding things.

Kate sat in the bed and held a photograph I her hand, she looked at it with a tear in her eye. It was a photo of her and Mike and the three children when they were babies, she hadn't seen it before. It was in Becca's cabin, she must have taken it when they weren't looking. There was also one up of Nikki and Josh, and also Becca and Spider. It was a great comfort to have photos around her.

Mike's point of view

Me and Kate both went on board Hammersley and went our separate ways, she went to her cabin and I went to mine. Everything just looked exactly how it was when I left it. Part of me always wishes I never should have left the Hammersley, but the other half is grateful that I did. Don't get me wrong, I love Kate and my three beautiful children, but I miss this old girl.

I think if I hadn't left Hammersley when I did then I would be deeply regretting my decision. I knew I needed to be at home with Kate and the kids, no I didn't need to be I wanted to be. They were my three gorgeous children and I wanted to be there to watch them grow up, not just someone in the background that they saw occasionally. I wanted them to know who their dad was. And they wouldn't really know if I was at sea all the time. I made the best decision.

The children really do mean the world to me, I miss them terribly now, and what is it? Like an hour or so that I have been away from them. I wonder whether Kate is thinking the same thing. I need to keep busy, to keep my mind from thinking about them otherwise I am going to go stir crazy. No I should be able to think about them, I am their dad. And I love them to pieces.

The sooner we get this patrol going, the sooner we are going to get back. I looked at my watch it was only half eight. The crew wouldn't get here till nine. So I am going to un pack my bag and get to the bridge. Kate might be up there by now. No, if fact Kate wouldn't be up there by now, she was a woman and then it came to everything being perfect, it was so she was probably sorting out were to hang this and that. She always drives me potty, always having to have a neatly iron shirt, what was wrong with the creased look. Mike laughed to himself, he really did love Kate, more than anything.

He knew him and Kate had, had a discussion before leaving this morning, Mike wanted more kids, he had seen what it did to Becca after losing a child, and now he wanted more children. Was that reasonable? Yeah of course it was. Was Kate being unreasonable about not wanting anymore kids? No she wasn't, they had three triplets that was enough. But Mike, he just wanted more. He had always been a big family type of person, whereas Kate wasn't. He could always imagine himself with like six of seven kids, was it reasonable again? No not six or seven. They really have enough.

Mike looked at his clock again, he hadn't even unpacked yet and the crew would be arriving soon. He started to unpack, but he noticed what looked like a photograph on top of his case. It was one taken at their wedding, with the three kids and himself and Kate. Kate must have put it in there to make him feel more at home. Kate and Mike had to stay strictly professional so the photograph would help.

Mike headed to the bridge hoping Kate would be there now. He walked up the stairs that he walked up many times before. But this time they felt different. It didn't feel right. It felt he didn't belong here anymore. No, he was right, this wasn't his home or calling anymore. He did not belong here he belonged at home, with his wife Kate and their three beautiful children. He should not have come back here. He climbed the stairs, one by one. As he reached the top, he was faced with Kate holding out a brew.

Back to normal now

"All settled?" Mike asked Kate.

"Yeah, yeah, there are some lovely photos in my room that Becca has left behind," Kate said smiling to Mike.

"Well, I like the one you put in my stuff," Mike smiled.

"I just thought it would be nice to have something to comfort you," Kate said walking over to Mike and Mike place his hands around Kate.

"I have an idea, no body know who the new CO and XO are, so why don't we give them a surprise for when they come in," Mike laughed.

"I did that last time when I was covering for Becca," Kate said

"Yeah, but they are never going to suspect it is on here because of the kids, so maybe we could give them a shock," Mike smiled cheekily to himself.

"You have gone worse things last few years with practical jokes, honestly you are worse than the kids," Kate said.

"Yeah, yeah, I know, but seriously I think they will be coming in onto the ship in a minute or so, so if we wait and a bit longer, they will go to their usual meeting point and wonder where their superiors are and then we will talk in, in out plain clothes and wonder what is going on," Mike smiled.

"Oh fine, you are such a big kid," Kate said giving Mike a hug before everyone comes in and they have to stop being a husband and wife and become two officers in charge.

"Yeah, but you love me for it," Mike said cheekily.

"Yeah, I do and you know what is even better, I will get some peace and quiet on this ship. No kids and no husband it will be absolutely amazing, my perfect dream," Kate laughed.

Mike became serious, "What you mean no husband?"

"Well we are just two people, no fraternization, so it is all peace and quiet," Kate laughed.

"What? On come on Kate, that isn't fair, I thought you would like miss your husband," Mike said mockingly.

"Ah, you thought wrong, this girl loves peace and quiet and time to herself and this is what she is going to get," Kate pulled a tongue at Mike.

"Oh you want to play like that do you now, Kate Flynn. Well two can play at that," Mike replied.

"Yeah, I don't think you can though Mike, you just can resist my irresistible charm," Kate laughed knowing full well he couldn't.

"Oh yeah, okay the bet is on. I bet I could live without you for three weeks," Mike stated but knew full well that it was going to be hard. She was his wife, his beautiful, sexy wife that he couldn't resist.

"Okay then, the bet is on," Kate joked.

"Yeah, but just think, about the holiday of a life time we are going to have when we get back, it is going to be amazing and even more amazing because it would be worth the wait," Mike smiled.

Mike really did have a point, this holiday was going to be worth the wait.

"We really should be making a move down to do morning briefing, they are going to be cursing us for being late. I bet they are all talking saying how rubbish she are at being superiors because we still aren't there," Kate laughed.

"Okay, I have an idea, let's sneak down to the room and stand outside the door and see what they are saying about us," Mike said slyly.

"Mike, you are just getting worse with age. But, yeah that is a good way I can make them clean the toilets with a toothbrush," Kate laughed.

"Well you can talk with getting worse with age," Mike finished.

With that they both tip toed downstairs and sure enough they could hear the sailors talking. Mike and Kate stood with their backs against the wall. They heard all their conversation.

"Where the hell are they? They call themselves superiors when we are here before them. This is just getting ridiculous now,"

"Yeah, for god's I think I am going to die or old age waiting for them. I can't believe they aren't even here. Are they even capable at even running a bloody ship,"

"I bet my cat would do a better job at running this ship than our superiors at the moment, I think I could to be honest,"

Kate and Mike looked at each other and nodded. They were right they were talking about them two. So they both decided to make their grand entrance.

"Well Spider, I would like to see your cat run this ship," Kate said in her stern voice.

All the sailors didn't know what to say.

"And yes we are your superiors, for those who don't know us, I am captain Mike Flynn and this is LT Kate Flynn," Mike said.

The new sailors didn't know why the others were stunned to see them.

"Why are you two covering?" Buffer asked.

"Well because there was no one else and it would be a shock to see us here. If there is any complaints or what not, you will be scrubbing everywhere with a toothbrush. Count yourselves lucky you aren't doing that right now after what we have just heard from standing outside listening to every piece of conversation," Kate finished.

"Yes ma'am, sorry ma'am," Spider said.

"Right then, get to you duties, we set sail in fifteen minutes," Kate finished.

There was a chorus of "yes Ma'am" by the sailor and Kate and Mike left the room to get changed into their uniforms.

"Do you reckon she heard me say that it was probably some old bat that couldn't tell the time?" Spider asked the others.

"Well I doubt it because I don't think you would still be living if she heard you call her that," Buffer finished.

"Yeah, best not bring it up," Spider finished.

With that they dispersed and got ready to leave port.

Hope I didn't confuse you too much!

Please review :D XX


	12. Win some lose some

Really sorry for the long delay, I've been away on holiday xx

Chapter twelve – win some, lose some

I do not own nothing

They had been on the ship now for what was like just over a week and the crew were starting to get a bit bored. They hadn't really had any major drama, not like they used to have years ago when it was originally Mike and Kate in charge. It's like this time there was nothing. No boardings or nothing. Even Mike and especially Kate admitted it was boring, it was usually her that got all the action.

Kate had, had enough now, she wanted to get off this ship now, she wanted to have a break so she went up to the captain and requested R and R for people.

"SIIR!" Kate shouted at Mike.

"X?" Mike replied.

"I think the crew are not on the top form, I think it's due to boredom and being stuck on here all the time doing nothing, so I suggest that we give them some leave or something, let them go fishing or just let them have a swim in the sea for a while," Kate said to Mike.

Mike nodded, "Kate I agree with you."

Mike walked over to the intercom for the rest of the ship, "I call for all crew not on watch to meet on front deck now," Mike said more like an order.

There were groans from people that were trying to relax and now they were going to have to work, the CO said it like it was an order and no one were looking forward to it.

They all mopped onto the front deck. Yep the CO and XO looked serious something was wrong, what had someone done now.

"We have called you here because we feel that no one is on top form," Mike said.

They were in for it now, their work wasn't up to standards.

"So we have decided to do a vote," Kate added.

A vote? Everyone thought. A vote for what?

"Okay, we have fishing for the lads? Some time safe to swim when we stop the ship? Some time in a port? Or some time climbing? Now for you lot to decide," Mike finished.

There was a relief in everyone's faces, they were happy they were getting time off in the day, and not getting told off.

The lads voted for time fishing instead of going to the pub, they fancied some quiet time but Kate and the new gap girl recruit didn't fancy going fishing of the side of Hammersley, they fancied going up a hike on one of the nearest islands. So they took radios and the RHIB. Mike was happily fishing and didn't really care was doing, they had that relationship were they liked time away from each other. Mike preferred a fishing rod than a hike any day. And besides with Kate gone, he needed to stay on the ship.

The lads were merrily sat on the side of Hammersley with their fishing rods in the water, when there was an almighty splash. The crew that were fishing put down their rods and looked over the side of the boat.

"Buffer! What are you doing your frightening the fish!" charge shouted.

Mike just laughed, buffer had ran from the top of the ship and jumped into the water.

"I'm having fun too, and I thought I would make you think that someone was about to catch a big fish or something," Buffer laughed.

Mike was still laughing.

"Buffer get out the water and come and catch some fish," Charge said more like an order.

"Okay dad! I'm coming," Buffer replied making everyone laugh except charge.

"You lot are worse than my kids," Mike said still laughing.

Buffer reluctantly climbed out the water and picked up his fishing rod, "I bet I catch the biggest fish," Buffer laughed.

"Not in a million years," Charge added.

"It's bloody freezing in that water," Buffer added.

"It's your own fault for jumping in then," Charge bantered back.

With that Mike felt a tug on his line, "Oh I think I've got something," Mike shouted.

The others looked in astonishment, of all the times they fished on deck Mike had never caught anything, never, nothing.

So it was quite a surprise to them when he said he had something. The crew came round to watch Mike pull it in, it looked like something big, a shark maybe Mike laughed to himself.

Mike continued winding it in, it became visible what it was, the others just looked at Mike and laughed, it was a plastic contained used to hold fish.

The crew thought it was hilarious, "That's one big fish sir," Spider shouted.

"You just wait, I will catch one," Mike laughed.

With that, they continued to fish.

They all caught a few little ones and so on but that was about it.

"Oh, I think I've got something," Mike yelled for the second time.

"Yeah, probably the lid to go with the container," Spider laughed causing everyone else to laugh as well.

"Ah think what you like," Mike said continuing to bring his catch in.

"Actually sir, that looks like a fish," Charge said laughing slightly because it felt like a fish but it was probably a tiny one or something.

The others were still laughing and Mike continued to bring the fish in.

"It weighs a tonne," Mike said.

"Oh give it here," Charge said helping his CO bring it in.

"Bloody hell, I think it's a big fish, if it is one," Charge added.

The others watched and waited to see what it was and whether it was a fish at all.

To the crews amazement it was a fish, but it was huge, literally massive.

"Bloody hell sir, that's massive," Charge said.

"Wow, sir I didn't think you would have it in you to catch a fish," Buffer laughed.

"Well it certainly isn't a lid, is it Spider," Mike said to Spider.

Spider just shuck his head. Spider couldn't believe what the CO had just caught, it was massive.

"Well, who fancies fish for tea then?" Mike laughed.

It looked a lovely fish, and so everyone agreed, fish it was for tea.

They continued fishing, the others hoping they could get a fish bigger than the CO's.

Just then the radio crackled to life.

It was Bird on the radio instead of Kate, it was strange but Mike thought Kate must be giving the girl more responsibility.

"Go ahead Bird," Mike said into the radio.

"Sir, it's the X, she isn't well," Bird said.

Mike quickly jumped to life.

"Bird, what do you mean the X isn't well," Mike asked concerned for his wife.

"I do know, she just keeps being sick," came Bird's reply.

"Okay, are you able to get her back into the RHIB?" Mike asked.

This time Kate came over the radio, "I am bloody fine, I was sick yeah, but I am quite capable of getting into a RHIB and getting it back to the ship in one piece, we will be back soon," Kate said.

There was a relief in Mike's tone, "Okay X see you in a bit," Mike finished.

"She sounded okay to me," Swain said.

"Yeah and me too," Mike said, "Bird, she made me nearly have a panic attack," Mike laughed.

"Yeah, we saw," Swain said.

"I bet she wasn't ill, just the humidity and everything," Swain added.

"But, it's never affected her before," Mike said.

"Yeah but she has been off this ship for a long time and now coming back to a totally different environment, it is very common you know," Swain said patting Mike on the shoulder.

This calmed Mike down and also see Kate driving the RHIB back to Hammersley was a relieving sight when Kate now looked fine.

Charge and the others secured the RHIB and Kate came back over to where Mike was standing.

"God, I thought someone was seriously wrong with you when Bird came over the radio," Mike said to Kate.

"I told her not to radio to you, but she felt she had to," Kate laughed.

"Well I'm glad she did. What happened out there?" Mike asked Kate who looked fine now.

"Oh it was just so warm, it felt like there was no air over there. Bird was fine, don't know why, it just seemed to affect me," Kate said.

"Swain said it might have something to do with not being used to the humidity for being back at base for so long," Mike added.

"That's probably it," Kate said.

With that Kate left him to it and went downstairs for a lie down in her bunk, what had just happened, she felt fine, then sick then fine. It was all just too weird.

Kate fell asleep on her bed, she must have been tired, it wasn't like her to fall asleep in the day.

Mike came over the intercom, "Due to today's catch, I mean my catch, we will be having a BBQ on deck," Mike laughed. Kate didn't have a clue what Mike was talking about but she didn't feel the urge to get up and find out what was going on so she stayed in bed.

Mike came to Kate's cabin looking for her. It wasn't like her to be up on deck by now.

"Kate?" Mike said knocking on Kate's door but there was no answer so he walked into her cabin.

He saw Kate, lying on her bed, "Kate you okay?" Mike asked concerned now.

"Yeah, I'm fine, I'm just tired. Do you need me?" She asked.

"No, I was just wondering where are and if you were okay. You not coming down from some tea?" Mike asked.

"No, I'm not hungry," Kate replied.

"But it's m y fish, I caught the fish," Mike smiled because he had actually caught the fish.

"Well, I'm definitely not eating it then," Kate smiled but didn't feel like getting up.

"Are you surprised that I've caught a fish?" Mike laughed.

"Yeah, I am but I'm not hungry, I don't feel like even moving never mind eating," Kate said.

"Kate, Hun, what is the matter this isn't like you at all, are you okay?" Mike sad with concern.

"I just don't feel that great to be honest, I am tired, I'm just not used to being back on this ship, I just want to get home now," Kate said.

"Kate you can't honestly be sea sick," Mike said.

"No, but I can be home sick. I miss the kids, I miss being at home with them. I want to go home," Kate said.

"Kate I want that just as much as you do, but you know as well as me, when we accepted this, we accepted and we can't back down, it's the rules," Mike said.

"I know, but doesn't stop me from telling you and thinking it. It's not affecting my job, I just feel rubbish now, like you and Swain said probably humidity. I'm not sleeping anyways," Kate said resting her head back on the bed.

"CO to bridge, CO to Bridge," Came over the intercom.

"I have to go, do you want me to get Swain to check by?" Mike asked.

"No, I'm fine," Kate replied.

Mike gave a weak smiled and walked to the bridge where he had been requested.

"You wanted me?" Mike said walking in.

"Call from NAVCOM," RO stated.

"Thanks, I will take it in my cabin," with that Mike left the bridge and headed to his cabin and picked up the sat phone.

"Mike Flynn,"

"Ah, Mike it's Steve,"

"Everything okay?"

"Yeah, just thought I would give you an update on the kids, they are all fine, missing you probably but not showing it. We've had them today an went and hired a little boat. But yeah they are fine,"

"Oh that is great Kate will be pleased,"

"That is what I was ringing about, Kate's parents, they keep getting in touch and ringing and leaving messages on the house phone. They sound worried do you want me to call them or what?" Steve asked.

"Oh god, Erm... I'm not sure, in fact just ring them and tell them that she is fine and that she will get in touch with you as soon as possible. We haven't heard from them since the wedding and now they are getting in touch again," Mike said.

"Do you not want to ask Kate?" Marshall said.

"To be honest, I don't really want to disturb her she really isn't well, I don't know what is wrong with her, she isn't sleeping, she was sick earlier today, so I'm hoping she will sleep in off now," Mike said.

"Is she okay?"

"I think so, I am going to get Swain to check on her, but I think she is probably home sick and the humidity is affecting her,"

"Hmmm? Maybe but I don't know. This has never happened before with her, do you think you need to come back?" Steve asked concerned.

"I doubt it, but if she gets any worse then maybe but right now, we are coping," Mike said.

"Okay but do that, come home if she does, I don't want her out there if she isn't great," Steve said.

"Thanks, tell the kids we miss then and will be home soon," Mike said.

"Okay, will do, talk soon Mike," Steve said before putting the phone down.

Swain thought it was better to go and find Swain, he wanted to make sure she was okay and Swain was the medical person so that is what he was going to do.

"Swain, can you do me a favour and check on the X she doesn't look too good," Mike said seeing that Swain was still on the bridge.

"Sure, no problem where is she?" Swain asked.

"She is in here cabin, give me a shout if you need anything," Mike said with that Swain left the bridge and headed towards Kate's cabin.

He reached the cabin and knocked on the door waiting to hear the X shout for him to come in. There was no reply so he knocked again.

Swain thought the X must have gone for a walk or something maybe went to get a brew, so Swain headed back to the bridge to fine Mike.

"She okay?" Mike asked Swain when he saw him.

"Sir, she isn't in her room, I knocked and waited for the reply twice but she didn't. I think she might have gone to get a cup of tea or something," Swain said.

"There was no way she was going to get a brew, she wasn't in any fit state to get one. Maybe she was asleep or something," Mike said.

"Possibly, but I doubt anyone could sleep through my knock," Swain said.

Both Mike and Swain looked at each other and ran down to the X's cabin and walked in. She wasn't asleep because she wasn't on her rack. She must have been in the bathroom.

"Kate? Kate!" Mike shouted but still got no reply.

He opened the bathroom door.

Kate was lying on the floor, it looked like she had been sick, it wasn't good.

Please review, I hope you are liking the story so far. Please continue with your reviews, they are much appreciated. Thanks xx


	13. Shock horror

Chapter 13 – shock horror

Swain and Mike moved Kate off the floor on to her rack from where she was on the bath room floor. She was unconscious, Mike knew he should have stayed with her earlier. Oh god what had be done.

"Kate, I'm here, you are going to be okay, we are going to steam home now. Everything will be okay," Mike said reassuring Kate but really it was killing him inside, what had just happened here.

"Swain, what happened? What is the matter with her? She was talking to me not long ago," Mike said.

"Sir, I honestly really don't know, I haven't really seen anything like this before, but I can tell you we need to get home now!" Swain told Mike.

"Okay, well I will get the clearance NAVCOM, will you mind her for like two minutes, I don't want to leave her but I know she is in capable hands with me," Mike said.

"Sir, she will be fine, I will shout you If anything happens and I know you aren't going to be long," Swain said.

With that Mike left the room and headed towards the office where he could get in touch with Commander Marshall he was talking to him no long ago so it shouldn't be too difficult to get back in touch with him.

"Mike what can I do for you?" Marshall said after hearing it was Mike on the line.

"Sir, I need permission to return back to base, Kate has taken a turn for the worse," Mike told Marshall.

"What you mean turn for the worst?" Marshall said confused.

"Well, she was talking one minute then you was sick and now unconscious on the bathroom floor," Mike stated.

"Oh god, yeah course steam home on top speed, I will sort everything out here, you look after her Mike. She will be okay though, she has been through much worse, Kate can cope," Marshall said.

"Thanks sir, we have no idea what is causing the problem and can't wait to get home to find out what is causing her to be like this, like I said earlier she went on a near island and maybe something on the island has caused it so I will call Bird down to see if she can give us any answers," Mike told Marshall.

"Okay Mike keep me informed of the situation, but honestly, she is going to be fine," Marshall added.

"Thanks sir," Mike said before putting the phone down.

Mike really didn't know what he could do now, Kate wasn't well and he had no idea why she was even like this and he felt like she was slipping away from him. So many things had happened in the past between the two of them and he wasn't going to lose her now. No he couldn't lose his Kate, his wife, the mother to his children. He ran up to the bridge hoping Bird was there an she could tell him if anything had happened on that island today.

Mike was lucky, Bird was there.

"Bird? Bird, did Kate eat or drink anything on the island today?" Mike asked.

"No sir, she made sure I didn't so I know she wouldn't have touched anything. Is the X okay?" Bird asked.

"Erm...no really she has collapsed and I have no idea what happened and me and Swain are trying to figure out what has gone on so anything you say is a real help," Mike finished.

"Erm...nothing really happened, we were walking and I slipped, she thought it was hilarious like, but she helped me up..." Bird finished.

"Thanks Bird, we are making good progress home, how long is left?" Mike asked Buffer.

"About an hour and a half, Charge is trying to make the engines go faster but at the moment we are going at best speed," Buffer replied to Mike.

"Thanks Buff," Mike said turning to go back to where he left Kate.

"Sir," Bird shouted and interrupted his journey back to Kate, "Sir, she caught her leg I think, she said she felt like she scratched it in a stream or something, could that be it? It wasn't long after that, that she was sick, oh sir I feel awful," Bird said.

"What Bird are you not feeling well?" Mike asked.

"Oh no sir, I feel fine, it's just that I laughed at her, like she laughed at me, god she is ill because of it and I laughed," Bird said.

"Bird, look the X she would have laughed at you as well, believe me I know it and it might not even be causing the problem so please don't get yourself worked up over it," Mike said.

"Sorry sir," Bird finished.

"No worries, thanks for your help and I will update when there is so news," Mike added before running back down the stairs to find Kate.

Bird turned round to Buffer, "Those two seem really close," Bird told Buffer.

"Well they would, wouldn't they, considering he is terrified she is going to die and their kids aren't going to have a mother, and he is going to lose his wife," Buffer said slightly sarcastically.

"What? Them two are like together?" Bird asked.

"You don't say? The surname not give it away or anything?" Buffer asked.

"No, not really, I never really picked up on the two surnames, but don't them two actually make a good couple," Bird smiled.

"Yeah, they do it's really sweet, they have triplets and we are all god parents, it's adorable and they look after all us lot like we are they're kids as well it's like the parents in the navy," Buffer smiled.

"Aww, that is dead cute, are you even allowed though, I thought it was against navy regulations," Bird asked.

"Well, technically it is, but you see with the XO and the CO they were good at their job and nothing ever happened on the ship, they informed NAVCOM about everything and they agreed that it was better to stay on the ship because they could be more than professional. This is the first time they have been back in a long time because they both left the ship but they're covering till a knew CO and XO can be found because one is seriously ill and the other is pregnant," Buffer was stopped when Spider jumped into the conversation.

"Yeah, the one that is pregnant is my fiancée," Spider smiled.

"Aww, congratulations, I had no idea," Bird said.

"No, that's cause you're the newbie and I don't really talk about it on the ship," Spider laughed.

"No, cause not, well not in front of everyone, but you never shut up talking about it in your bloody sleep, it keeps me awake at night," Buffer laughed.

"Seriously? Oh god, what do I say?" Spider asked.

"Well let's put it this way, I knew you were going to propose well before you did it," Buffer laughed.

"Oh bloody hell, I really have to learn to control that, I could say anything," Spider said quite embarrassed.

"Yeah, I would if I was you," Buffer added.

"Why? What else have I said?" Spider asked.

"Believe me, I'm not saying no more," Buffer laughed knowing it would only embarrass him.

"The X was talking about having more kids today, she said she didn't want anymore but her husband did. And now that I know her husband is the CO I can only presume she wants the kids," Bird chirped back into the conversation.

"Oh, the CO has always been family orientated but three kids as it is was a lot, the X nearly lost her youngest child when she was born so I think she has had enough of all the dramas of child birth," Buffer told Bird.

"Yeah, three kids the same age can be a bit of a handful I suppose, I've never really wanted kids," Bird said.

"What you don't want kids?" Both Spider and Buffer asked quite shocked.

"Woah, no not really, why what about you two?" Bird asked.

Spider answered first, "I've always wanted kids, I just love them to pieces."

"Me too. I want loads," Buffer laughed.

"Isn't it supposed to be the other way round, me wanting the kids and you two not wanting anything to do with them?" Bird asked.

"Well, that is what everyone thinks but that's never the case, personally I think lads want kids more than women these days, women just want to further their careers," Buffer laughed.

"That is so not true," Bird said mockingly serious, she knew full well that what buffer had said was totally true.

"So what are your reasons for not wanting kids then?" Spider asked.

"Erm.. Um...I better go ask if the Boss wants a drink," Bird said dismissing herself.

"Yep, you're right buff, she won't admit it but you really did hit the nail on the head there," Spider laughed.

Bird went down to the galley, she knew Swain and Mike would be with the X so she thought she would make them both a brew, after all they both probably hadn't had one in a long time and they were probably dying for one. She made two and carried them down to the X's last known position to her, her cabin.

She knocked on the door, the boss shouted come in.

"Sir, how is she?" Bird asked.

"Just the same," Was Mike's simple reply.

"I've made these for you both, I felt you both could do with one," Bird replied handing both the cups over.

"Thanks, I just needed this," Swain smiled.

"Sir, why don't you two have a rest, and I will sit with the X for a while, she might like some female company," Bird said.

"Thanks Bird, but that's okay, I'm fine," Mike replied.

"Sir, with all due respect you aren't going to be any good in the state you're in for Kate so Bird right go have a lie down and Bird will come and get us if there is any developments, look she stable, she'll be fine," Swain said.

"Yeah, you're right, thanks. But come and get me if she even moves a muscle," Mike added.

"Of course sir," Bird said and with that, Mike kissed Kate on the head and walked down to his cabin hoping that Kate was going to be okay. She only had an hour left to get to port.

Bird was just sat holding Kate's hand.

"X, it's bird, how are you doing? Okay obviously not great but you are going to be just fine. The boss, he is waiting for you to wake up, but I sent him for a lie down he is tired but he wanted to stay with you, but I told him he was no good to you, if you were tired, god it feels weird telling your superior what to do, especially when I'm only a gap girl. But I have been thinking, well I have been thinking that the navy is something I would like to stick with, I find it interesting so I would love to progress into a career, what you think? Think I've got it?" Bird said basically talking to herself.

She wanted the X to know someone was there for her, and she found comfort being with the X she was the only other female on board and it felt good talking to her and being friends.

"Anyways, I know you and the boss are together and I know it is a totally different matter but I think I am falling for Buffer, I know he probably doesn't like me or anything, but I just think I can talk to you about this stuff. I know you probably can't hear me or anything but I know you're not going to tell anyone and anyways nothing has even happened so I haven't broke any rules or anything," Bird finished when she heard the X stir an move a little, she wasn't unconscious now.

"X? X? Can you hear me? It's Bird, I'm just going to get the boss for you," Bird told Kate.

Kate mumbled something in auditable which stopped Bird leaving the room.

"What X? What is the matter? I can't hear you," Bird said.

Kate didn't make much sense but Bird could barely make out a few words, it sounded something like "I've lost it, haven't i?"

"X? Lost what? What have you lost?" Bird asked.

Kate was coming round a little more, slowly.

"Don't tell, don't tell Mike, I've lost it, not again," Kate said bird really didn't have a clue what she was talking about.

"Okay X, try talking slowly," Bird said.

Kate didn't answer.

"X? Can I get you some water?" Bird asked which Kate gratefully nodded.

Bird got the water and helped Kate take a sip, "Better?" Bird asked.

Kate nodded.

"X what have you lost?" Bird asked.

Kate just answered with one word, "Baby," which caused Bird to gasp.

The X was pregnant, that is what she was talking about in riddles today on that island, she hadn't put two and two together, but she didn't really know her but now she understand. The x was talking about losing her baby.

"Okay X don't worry, I will get Mike, everything is going to be fine, I promise," Bird said. Kate just nodded and Bird left her cabin and ran straight into the CO's cabin without knocking.

"Bird? What is it? Kate? Is she okay?" Mike asked concerned and not bothered about her running in unannounced.

"Sir, she is awake, I know what caused her collapse, she told me, she is talking," Bird said.

"Bird, slow down and tell me," Mike said.

"Well she woke up not long ago, I told her I was going to get you, but she told me not to. So I was like okay what is the matter, but she just kept saying she was sorry and I didn't understand what she meant. Then she kept saying she had lost it, and I didn't know what that meant either, I thought she had lost a bracelet or something. I gave her a sip of water and she didn't want me to tell you but you deserve to know, she is your wife, she told me she lost the baby and ..." Bird was cut off by Mike.

"Baby? Kate wasn't pregnant," Mike said.

"Well, on the island she was talking in riddles about kids and I just didn't know that you and her were together, but now everything makes sense," Bird said.

"Okay, I will go down will you get Swain?" Mike said.

"Yeah, course and she said she didn't want you to know that because she said you were going to be angry because she'd done it again, I didn't know what she meant by that," Bird added before she left to get Swain.

Mike sat on his rack, he wanted to go and see Kate, but she was blaming herself for this again. The first time it happened was on Hammersley and it was happening again. He needed to get down there she needed him.

Mike basically ran as fast as he could to Kate's cabin and walked in. He saw that Kate had tears in her eyes but was already awake, which was one good sign.

"Oh Kate," Mike said walking over to her.

"I'm sorry," Was all Kate said.

"I'm here now, everything is going to be okay, and don't you dare say sorry this isn't your fault," Mike said.

Swain and Bird walked into Kate's cabin, but saw they were holding each other they backed out and left them be.

"You wanted more kids, and I said I didn't and I'm sorry, this is all my fault. the first time it happened on this ship and now it is all happening again," Kate said through tears.

"Come on Kate, I'm here, stop saying sorry, remember what you were like with Becca, now come on, this isn't your fault, we both know that, everyone knows that. How come you have kept to yourself all this time?" Mike asked.

"I found out two days ago, I was late when I came on the ship and brought a pregnancy test just in case so I did the test and found out I was pregnant. I wanted to tell you, but I wanted to wait till I got home, it was more personal. And when I went to that island, whenever it was I don't know how long I've been asleep for but I thought about it and I realised that yeah I do what more kids, I love the other three but some more would be nice, but now that I've thought that, it's been taken away," Kate finished she was in floods of tears.

Kate was normal the so composed doesn't cry sort of person, but now was so different, she seemed so vulnerable, not like the normal Kate Flynn.

Mike just held her and whispered comforting words into her ear, but Mike knew deep down nothing was going to help her.

"I suppose the crew will be happy that you have brought their patrol to an early end again," Mike laughed hoping it would cheer Kate.

It had worked.

"Well Spider will be happy, oh and by the way, we better watch Bird and Buffer, Bird fancies him and the vibes I was getting off Buffer the other he fancies her too," Kate laughed. Her eyes were still wet but the tears had stopped.

"And you would know this because?" Mike questioned.

"Well because I am a girl and I get the feeling Buffer likes Bird and with Bird she went and told me straight when I was out for the count, I heard everything," Kate laughed.

"Everything?" Mike queried.

"Yeah, everything, like the fact that you couldn't wait to get home to watch the footy and have a night out in the pub and leave me with the kids, after all I wouldn't feel like drinking so I could watch the kids," Kate replied.

"Oh dear," Mike smiled.

"Yeah, oh dear!" Kate repeated.

They were pulling into port, they didn't need the XO or CO present the crew had done it a million times before without them, the crew knew they shouldn't bother them.

Mike walked down to the cabin where both the two senior officers were.

"Ready?" Swain asked.

"No, but I will suppose I have to be," Kate replied.

"Kate, everything is going to be fine I promise, we will get through this," Mike said helping Kate up.

Bird came running down, she gave the X a big hug and then left the X to go top and go to hospital.

Please review xx


	14. Comes around goes around

Chapter 14 – comes around goes around

I do not own nothing

Mike watched Kate being loaded into an ambulance, he wasn't angry like she thought he would be, just concerned like any normal husband would be. Marshall arrived on the port, so Mike thought it was best to update him and then get in the ambulance with Kate.

"Mike? Mike how is she?" Marshall said noticing Mike near the ambulance.

"Oh Ste, she was pregnant and she has miscarried nobody even knew she was pregnant," Mike finished.

"Oh Mike, I am ever so sorry, is she going to be okay?" Marshall asked.

"I really hope so," Mike finished.

"Okay, go with her in the ambulance, I will finish up here and then I will come down, I will see you in a little while. The others have been informed that Kate has been taken ill and they said if you need anything, just give them a ring," Marshall finished.

"Thanks," Mike said before getting into the ambulance with his wife.

They both sat in silence in the ambulance on the way, it took less than ten minutes to get there cutting through traffic with it's blue lights and ambulance noise. They arrived and she was taken away in a wheelchair and Mike had a job keeping up with the staff.

"Mike, I'm scared," Kate said.

Mike knew Kate was scared, and this was probably the first time she admitted it before, all Mike could think of was when she went through this alone all those years ago before they had the triplets. She must have been scared even more now.

"I know babe, but I'm here, we can get through this one together, everything is going to be okay," Mike said trying to reassure Kate.

"I know but I still can't help think this is my fault," Kate stated.

Mike knelt down to look at Kate in the face, "Kate this is nowhere near your fault, so please don't blame yourself. This is just something that happens, it's nature, please don't think this is your fault darling," Mike said holding on to Kate's hand.

"I know, but it was me that didn't want any more kids, so it was my fault, but I decided I do want more kids, I want loads of them," Kate smiled slightly.

"Okay darling, then we will have more kids, we will have loads of them," Mike smiled.

"Okay then, why are we still sat in here? I mean we both know what is wrong with me so why can I just go home like any normal person?" Kate asked.

"Because you aren't any normal person, you are Kate Flynn so just chill will you, they are coming to check you over and then they are going to let you go, that okay?" Mike said.

"Well no not really, because that means we get back on the ship and go back to see but I don't want to go back on the ship I want to go home and see my beautiful kids," Kate said.

"Kate were not going back out to sea, they have already found replacements and do you really think you are fit to go back out like this, I'll answer for you, no you are not. You may think you are but you are not, so end of discussion," Mike laughed.

Kate just smiled at what Mike had just said and then a doctor and nurse walked into the room together.

"Right, okay, we have been informed by your husband that you were pregnant and that you've miscarried, is that right?" The doctor asked.

"Yeah, I don't know how far gone I was but probably only a few weeks, so does that mean I can go home now?" Kate asked.

"Nope, sorry no can do, we are sending you for a scan and then you can go home, it's just routine, just to make sure no infections are lurking about or anything, there is nothing you need to worry about," The doctor said.

"Thanks," Mike said. Kate was too stunned to talk, it was all too real now.

"Okay then, well we will take you down now," The nurse said grabbing behind at Kate's wheelchair.

"Is it okay if I link arms and walk with her, I know Kate and she hates being pushed round in these things, she was in labour with triplets and she still refused to be pushed in these things," Mike laughed.

"Oh god that was you, you were a stubborn little bugger, so determined to do things yourself," The nurse laughed.

"Oh yeah, that's my Kate," Mike laughed.

"Okay then, that's no problem if she manage," The nurse said.

Kate could manage, that was a fact, she could walk perfectly fine.

Mike helped her up and kissed her before linking arms with her. They then followed the doctor and nurse into a small room with a bed and an ultrasound machine. He helped Kate get up on the bed and then sat down next to her and held her hand.

The doctor started the ultra sound.

The doctor and nurse looked at each other, something wasn't right, there must have been an infection or something, but by their confused faces something wasn't right.

They both turned to face Mike and Kate.

"Okay, I can confirm that you have miscarried," the doctor said and Mike squeezed Kate's hand a little to show that he was still there for her.

"Anything wrong because I can't help from tell from your expressions that something isn't right," Kate said.

"Okay, well you obviously have history of triplets because you had them last time, you have miscarried but you are still going to have twins." The doctor said.

Mike and Kate were in utter shock, what did the doctor just say, twins?

"Yeah, you were pregnant with triplets again, and you only lost one, it is perfectly normal and you are very lucky not to lose all three," The doctor said.

"Twins?" Mike said.

"I'm still pregnant?"

"Yes, so it was a good job you stayed after all, look you do know you are nearly three months pregnant?" the doctor said.

"No, I can't be, I would be fatter than I am now," Kate said.

"No not necessarily, it just depends which way they are lying," she doctor.

Kate was shocked but happy. Okay they had lost one baby, but they still have another two, and the other to needed their focus and attention, they couldn't keep being so upset over one, when they had another two to think of. It was sad but life went on.

"Okay then, I will see you both in two months, and congratulations," The doctor said.

Kate jumped of the bed with the help of Mike, "Thanks," Mike and Kate replied together.

With that they both left the hospital as Marshall was arriving.

"Kate? Are you okay?" Marshall asked quite shocked that she was leaving the hospital so soon.

"Yeah, I'm not too bad thanks," Kate replied.

"She just had a scan and it determined she lost a baby," Mike told Marshall.

"Oh I am so sorry," Marshall said.

"But, Kate is still pregnant with twins, she was having triplets, but she lost one but still having twins," Mike said so happily.

"Oh congratulations, that is great news, but I am sorry for you loss," Marshall added.

"The world still evolves. Life goes on, we have two little ones to think off an we can think of negative problems, so it's positive all the way," Kate said.

Okay Marshall was so confused, Mike was also confused a little but they both just nodded in agreeance with her.

"Come on let's go home, and pick the kids up," Mike said.

"Yeah, I will take you in my car instead of getting a taxi," Marshall said.

"No don't be daft, it's miles the wrong way for your way home," Mike added.

"Yeah, but the other half is at Nikki's with your kids, she hasn't let them be alone for ten minutes, I'm sure Nikki is sick to death of her," Marshall laughed causing Kate and Mike to laugh too.

"Come on then," Marshall added.

They both got in Marshall's car and he drove them to Nikki's house they were glad they were finally back on land.

They pulled up at Nikki's house like after fifteen minutes of silence, when they got there Becca's car was there so they knew everyone was basically going to be there.

Mike got out first, then helped Kate out and then all three of them went and knocked on Nikki's door. It was Marshall's wife that answered the door for Nikki. They all knew who it was going to be. They had heard all the bad news but not the good news, so they Kate and Mike were going to break it to them now.

"Oh come on darling, come in," Maureen, Steve Marshall's wife said.

"Thanks Maureen," Kate replied and followed them in.

Just like they had suspected everyone was in there, Spider, Buffer, 2Dads, Bird, Nikki, Becca, Swain and his wife Sally and their daughter Chloe, there was little Josh, and Mike and Kate's three kids. And when the kids saw their mum and dad they ran like the wind over to them.

All three of them shouting "Mummy!" and then followed by "Daddy," they were all excited to see their mum and dad even thought it had only been half way through their patrol, it was long enough for the kids to miss their parents.

"Hey!" Kate shouted kneeling down to their level and giving them a hug and kiss and then Mike picked each of them up and threw them into the air. Something they had all missed since their father had been away.

"Mummy and daddy are going nowhere now, they are staying with you three and never leaving you again, okay?" Kate said to them. They didn't like it when they disappeared, they missed her too much.

The smiles spread across their faces when they heard Kate say that, but then they went and continued to play with Josh and Chloe. Mike and Kate went and joined all the other adults for a discussion.

"Kate, I am so sorry, are you okay? No of course you aren't but like you said to me you have to be strong. I some how think it was my fault for letting you go on Hammersley in the first place," Becca said.

"Becca, honestly we are both fine, yeah we miscarried, but I have good news I'm still pregnant," Kate announced.

The others were shocked did she just say she had miscarried but still pregnant?

"You're still pregnant?" Spider asked.

"Yeah, with twins, I was carrying triplets again, but I lost one, so now I am having twins," Kate announced.

"Oh congratulations Kate, that is amazing news," Nikki said.

"Thanks, it's a little shock, I didn't want any more kids, but now that I have them in here I just can't wait, I want loads of kids," Kate laughed.

"Yeah, were having a whole football team," 'Mike laughed.

"When are they due?" Becca asked.

"Six months, they gave me a provision date of February the tenth ," Kate replied.

"Oh my god, no way," Spider said.

"What?" Mike asked.

"Oh, our little one is due that date, wouldn't that be amazing to have them on the same day?" Becca laughed.

"God can you imagine how many would be in the waiting room," Mike laughed.

"Well actually, we have something to say," Swain said.

Everyone looked at Swain and Sally.

"We are expecting as well," Sally laughed.

"Oh my god, it's like a baby factory," Mike laughed.

"Oh congratulations, that's amazing news," Kate smiled.

Everyone congratulated the pair.

"So when is it due?" Becca asked.

"February, but not till the end, February the twenty fourth," Sally added.

"All the babies coming in February, it's just brilliant, you girls will have none stop talking about them," Mike laughed.

The group slowly broke apart and everyone was talking to everyone. But they were mainly playing with the children. Kate noticed that poor little Bird, the new gap girl recruit was on her own. She hardly knew anyone, she was knew to the group, but it was nice that she was joining in with the gang. If you join the Hammersley, get in with the gang, you have friends for life.

Kate walked over to her, not wanting her to be left out.

"Bird, Bird thanks for staying with me today and letting Mike and Swain take a break. That was very thoughtful of you and thanks for talking to me," Kate smiled.

"Oh they told you then? Oh honestly X is was no problem," Bird said.

"One don't care me X, I'm not on the ship and two I never will be, three no they never told me, I heard everything you said, and four watch out for the rules and regulations, and five I think he likes you too, he has been looking out you none stop since we arrived so I can only presume he was the same before we arrived," Kate said.

Bird was shocked, she hadn't know Kate had heard her all along, but she trusted her not to say anything.

"Just go over to him, talk to him. I have known Buffer a long time and I know he won't come over here because he is scared too. So Jess, you make the first move and get over there and have a talk, you never know," Kate said.

Jessica nodded and started king her way over to Buffer very nervously.

Kate thought to herself that Buffer and Bird actually made a good couple, they would be right for each other. And Buffer was certainly the type to look after her. There could be something more in it, it was starting to be classed as a love boat and to be honest females should be banned from going on it, because every time they do they fall in love. It has happened with Nikki and Josh, Kate and Mike, Becca and Spider, now possible Jessica and Buffer.

Kate was sat on the sofa half falling asleep it had been a very chaotic day for her. Mike noticed that Kate was tired and it was probably the best thing to do was to get her home to bed.

"Come on Kate, we'll get you and the kids home, it's been one hell of a busy day for you, so come they won't mind if we leave," Mike said to Kate.

"Yeah, I just think I can sleep for an eternity, I'm that knackered. Come you get the kids, and I'll tell the others that we are leaving," Kate said.

With that Mike rounded the kids up and Kate went and told the others they were leaving so they all said their goodbyes and then left. It only took them fifteen minutes to get home, and Mike put the kids to bed, whilst Kate gave them a kiss and a hug and collapsed on the bed into a deep sleep. This was something she needed after all she was looking after two more children in her stomach.

Please review :D xx


	15. Nearly time

Chapter 15 – nearly time.

I do not own nothing

Sorry it isn't a long chapter x

Kate, Nikki and Sally had spent the last six months together nearly. They had done everything, shopped together, brought baby clothes together and everything. It was different for Becca, it was her first time unlike Kate and Sally. Becca didn't know anything about the pain to come or nothing, she hadn't really had that much morning sickness either. Kate didn't have any whatsoever, unlike her first pregnancy when she couldn't stop throwing up all the time. So this time was a lot easier. But for Becca, her first pregnancy had been a walk in the park. Apart from a few mood swings that she threw towards Spider but he always forgave her buying her ice cream and what not.

It was now coming up to Becca and Kate's due dates, they were only a week of having the babies, but Kate knew with it being Becca's first there was a very high chance that she would be late and Kate thought she was going to go early because of it being her second. She was tired and huge, not as big as the triplets, but still big. They were going to have five kids, they only had two pregnancies and they will have five kids, it was just too unrealistic. They had plenty of room for all of them, but the triplets were only two, were they going to manage with five kids under the age of two? It was like one of those television programmes you see with loads of kids, but Kate and Mike couldn't actually help it. They didn't plan on having so many kids it just kind of happened. It was their genetics, nothing more nothing less.

Becca and Spider, Sally and Swain were lucky with just having one child at a time, but it was totally didn't with Mike and Kate. She wouldn't have it any other way it was maybe just hard work with carrying so many babies round all at once. She needed to be off work twenty four seven to look after them, so maybe the next stage was to leave the navy and do something else, something where she could work, but at the same time look after the kids. Anyways the triplets would be starting nursery soon and then she would get a bit more time to herself, she would still have the twins though. She really didn't want any more kids after this. Five was more than enough.

"Mike, no more kids after this, okay?" Kate said to Mike when she got up in the morning.

"Kate, I thought you said you wanted loads though," Mike laughed.

"Don't you think five is loads?" Kate said.

"Suppose," was all Mike said.

"Look, there is no point you sulking, I am the one that has to carry them round all day inside me, and there is never a single number, it kills me, why can I just have one baby. Next time I get pregnant it will be octuplets, and just in case you don't know what that is Mike, it's eight!" Kate said mockingly serious.

"Now, that would be brilliant," Mike smiled.

"For god's Mike, no more kids end of. And now that you have just said that, it will happen now, just watch it," Kate laughed.

"I thought you just said no more kids," Mike added.

Kate walked off in a huff, Mike thought to himself that it must be the hormones, so he went and made her a cup of tea and took it upstairs for her.

"I'm sorry Kate, I didn't mean to wind you up," Mike said.

"Oh it's not your fault, I'm just tired and I want these lot to hurry up, knowing my luck they are going to be late," Kate smiled.

"Kate, they are a bit like you, when they are ready, they're ready and no matter how hard you try you can never hurry them up, see it's tried and tested, I've tried it with you and it's never worked and in the end I give up trying with you," Mike laughed.

Kate smiled and fell into Mike's arms, Kate was tired, fat and down and she just wanted to meet the babies. Mike was always good and chilling Kate and making her more relaxed. Mike just sat with Kate and held her in his arms until she fell asleep, he then pulled the cover over her and went down stairs to check on the triplets who were fine.

It was now four days after Kate and Becca's due date, this time Kate was late whereas she was early last time.

"Happy valentines day," Mike said to Kate as she woke up.

Kate just screamed at him, Mike just thought it was her hormonal mood swings, he was used to them.

"Kate, I only said happy valentines day, there was no need to scream," Mike laughed.

"Mike, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I wasn't screaming at that, my contractions have just started," Kate said with tears.

"Okay, I will phone Nikki or Buffer and they can take the kids, then we will go the hospital are you okay for like two minutes?" Mike asked Kate.

"Yeah, I'm going to get sorted in the bathroom," Kate said and walked over to the bathroom as quick as she could before another contraction came.

Mike rang Nikki, who said she would be fine with the three kids, and that she would be over as soon as possible. Nikki's soon as possible was like lightening.

Mike ran back up the stairs to Kate who was having another contraction on the floor, they were only fifteen minutes apart so they knew they had ages before the babies actually came and Nikki would be here before the next contraction. And sure enough, Nikki was over in a flash, she must have broke a few speeding laws to get here so quick. Nikki gave Mike and Kate a hug and let them go to the hospital and to phone her as soon as there was any news.

So Mike and Kate left for the hospital. Then Nikki's mobile rang, it was Swain. Swain's wife sally had also gone into labour and wondered whether Nikki could have little Chloe, she said yeah and they would drop her off on the way to the hospital, it was that way out.

All they needed now was for Becca to go into labour and all three would be born on the same day but that was very unlikely.

Mike and Kate arrived at the hospital and were ushered into the maternity suite and where very shocked to see a one Spider.

"What are you doing here?" Mike asked Spider

"Oh Becca went into labour about an hour again, is Kate in labour?" Spider asked.

And Kate gave the no I'm here because I fancy it, sarcastic expression. Spider just nodded.

Becca was happy to see Kate there, she was going to be going through the whole thing on her own, Kate was going to help her. Kate was always there for the people of Hammersley, she was like a mother to all of them even though she wasn't old enough to be.

Becca and Kate had beds next to each other, because none of them were going to give birth any time soon, they were a few hours off yet.

Becca and Kate were sat talking and then nearly breaking their partners hands when a contraction came. But just then Swain and Sally walked through the door.

"Oh my god, you two are in labour as well, how strange is that?" Sally said hopping onto the bed next to Kate.

"Well apparently it's the day to give birth today," Kate laughed.

It was just like old times again the whole crew back together.

"Hey Mike, our Chloe is at yours, we dropped her off with Nikki, who we thought was just at yours having a catch up, we had no idea you were in here," Swain said to Mike.

"We had no idea, you or Becca were going to be in here," Mike laughed. But really it was good, these three girls have done everything together over their pregnancies, shopped together, talked about names together, drove to the Christmas balls and let the fellas drink, well only because they couldn't. The men loved it.

So it was good that they were together now. After a few hours one by one, they were taken into separate rooms when their births progressed to give birth. So no one knew what each had. After being in separate rooms, they all came back to the main room that they were originally in, all holding their new borns.

It was Mike who was the most observant, which was very unusual it was usually Kate, but she was tired after all.

"Is there any particular reason why they are all in pink blankets or all they all girls?" Mike asked.

Everyone looked around the room, "Oh my god, we all had girls," Kate laughed.

"I don't believe that, all in labour the same day, and all girls, that is unbelievable," Swain said.

Sally and Swain called their baby charlotte Blake, they wanted to try and make it go with their other daughter Chloe.

Becca and Spider called their first child Sophie Webb.

And Mike and Kate called their daughters Amelia and Annabelle Flynn.

"I am so outnumbered," Mike laughed, he had one son and four daughters.

"You feel about like me, but I don't have five woman in the house with hormones raging, I only have to put up with three now," Swain laughed.

"I have two, but it's nowhere near as bad as five, mate I really feel for you, just think when they grow up and get boyfriends, I will be dreading the day," Spider the new dad said.

All the partners and husband took the babies off the mothers so they could have a sleep, it was Mike that had to hold two, but he was used to that with the triplets when they were born. All the lads sat in one corner of the room, while the girls were asleep on the other side. They were just talking about how proud they were.

"We should really let Nikki know about these special three," Spider stated.

"Just thinking that," Mike said

"I'll do it," Swain said.

Mike had his hands full and Spider, well he was good with kids but when he was on the ship he was very calamity and didn't want to risk anything.

So Swain phoned Nikki up and told them about the three girls, their names and weights. Everyone was round at Kate's house, all helping look after the kids, even Maureen and Steve where there. It was all exciting. Three new babies had been welcomed into the world on one very special day, Valentines day.

Please review :D xx


	16. Possiblities

Chapter 16 – possibilities

I do not own nothing

They all arrived back to Kate and Mike' house, this seemed to be the meeting place from now. Everyone always met at their and today was no different, they all brought the kids to Mike and Kate's place.

Everywhere you looked there was kids, four new babies, and four toddlers.

"Bloody hell I'm glad to be home," Becca said.

"This isn't your home," Buffer laughed.

"Bloody feels like it, I'm sure it feels like everyone's home we are here that often," Becca laughed.

"Yeah and it feels like you are all my kids, not just these five," Kate laughed at how many kids she had now, she really wasn't expecting on having any kids never mind five.

"Yeah, you are like a mum and dad to all of us," Nikki chirped in.

"And you lot supply most of the booze," 2Dads added.

"Yeah, good point," Buffer laughed.

"Hey girls, what you think about letting the lads go out and have a few drinks, wet the babies heads an all," Kate laughed.

"Did Kate Flynn just suggest that the boys go out? Bloody nora, old age is starting to affect her, she would never normally say that," 2 Dads laughed.

"Don't knock it mate, otherwise I will have the lot of you cleaning, so go out before we change our minds," Kate said sternly.

"It will give us time to talk about my wedding," Becca added.

"You sure you don't mind me going out Kate?" Mike asked.

"Mike, I wouldn't have said it, but don't let them all get drunk, by all means have a good time, but this is Becca's first, and I'm sure she doesn't want Spider coming in leg less, so please just try and keep an eye on all the drinking, they can all stay at ours tonight, there is enough room," Kate laughed.

"Okay, that is fine, I won't get them drunk, and I don't think we have anything to worry about, Spider wants to go out, but come back in, he doesn't want to be away from his daughter, that is all I have had since you have been in the hospital and buffer, he just doesn't want to drink, so it will be an early night," Mike added.

"Okay, we will be fine her, won't we girls?" Kate said to the others.

The others all smiled, they were in mother ship mood, there was Becca holding her little one, then sally with hers, and Kate had all the older children on her knee while the twins were in there moses baskets.

"But mummy, what about me?" Little Josh said to Kate who was now talking, "I'm not a girl, does that mean I can go the pub with daddy?" he asked

Everyone laughed, "No darling, you are staying with us and helping look after the children and to play with little Joshua over there, otherwise he is going to be on his own then isn't he darling?" Kate replied.

"Okay mummy," He replied.

With that the lads all left to go the pub, it was only five and they had ordered a takeaway, they lads can sort themselves out.

"How did I end up with five kids?" Kate asked.

"No idea, but you are good at it, you have so much patience with them, you really are a perfect mother," Nikki said.

"Aww, thanks Hun, but I never really did have a lot of patience on the ship though. I mean those lads on there used to be my head in so much with their practical jokes and what else they did, but I know if I lost my rag with them, they would only go and do it more," ?Kate laughed.

"Kate, we never really saw you got stressed on the ship, you were always so calm I don't think I would have been like you," Becca laughed, " No in fact I really wasn't, I just used to go to my cabin and scream, they really did test my patience, told you I wasn't a good XO," Becca laughed.

"Oh believe me, that does not mean you are not a good XO, from reports you were, but I know what they can be like, sometimes I just wanted to break down and cry," Nikki added.

"Well, anyways we are not here to talk about work, but Becca and Spider's wedding," Kate smiled.

"I know, you lot all need to come with me and pick my dress and your bridesmaids dresses, this little one is too small, but I want you four and Lucy, and Olivia and to the two Josh's to be page boys," Becca said.

"Really? I am going to be your bridesmaid?" Bird asked.

"Yeah, you have been really great to me other the last few months and would love you to be my bridesmaid," Becca smiled.

So it was set, the bridesmaid were Kate, Becca, Sally and Jessica, and Lucy and Olivia, Kate's daughters and page boys, Kate and Nikki's sons.

"Wow, this wedding is going to be huge," Kate laughed.

"Just like yours, there was loads of people at yours, your mum and dad showed up as well," Becca stated.

"Yeah, suppose," Kate weakly smiled.

"So have you been in touch with them since?" Nikki asked.

"Well apparently they phoned when I miscarried Mike said, but I haven't heard from them since. I would really like to meet them properly as well. I mean they were young when they had me so I don't blame them for putting me up for adoption but I really would like to meet them now. I mean you don't just show up at my wedding and then back down and don't actually get to know me, they have five grandchildren and they don't know any," Kate said sadly.

"Kate, why don't you try and find them, it wouldn't be too difficult, we could help you," Becca said.

"Thanks, but I really wouldn't know how to start, I don't know where they work, what they do, where they live, I don't know nothing," Kate said.

"Do you at least know their names?" Bird said.

"Yeah, it's Sue and David McGregor, when I left my adopted parents and we all know the story behind that, but anyways I went back to my biological parents name, I couldn't stand being a Gibbons anymore it just reminded me of what they used to do to me and everything else that happened in that hell hole," Kate said.

"Okay, well can I borrow your laptop?" Bird asked.

"Yeah, course it's in the bag just behind the sofa over there," Kate replied.

"Why? What you going to do?" Becca asked confused.

"I'm going to google their names and see if that throws anything up, you never know," Bird said.

"Okay, sounds like you've done it before," Sally laughed.

"Yeah, I have, with my own parents I was adopted as well, and I just googled their names, but they didn't want to know me," Bird added.

"Oh Jess, I am so sorry, I had no idea," Kate said.

"No, Kate, it's fine, my adopted parents were lovely and half of me was pleased that they didn't want to know me because then I could just basically say they were my real parents. They treated me like I was their real daughter so I was glad really," Bird said.

"Well, I suppose that was a good outcome after all, but you are a lot younger than me," Kate laughed.

"You are hardly old Kate, you are like what? Nearly 30?" Bird said.

"Yeah, like next year, big 30, something I'm dreading, five kids and I'm not thirty yet," Kate laughed.

All the babies were fast asleep in their cots in the lounge and everyone was appreciating the time, the two Josh's were fast asleep along with Lucy and Olivia. So it was just the girls talking, it was only just gone six, but it had been a long day for everyone.

"I have a few hits on both of Sue and David McGregor, Sue is apparently working in a hospital and David apparently works in a law firm, maybe we should try ringing them?" Bird said.

"Yeah, but what if it isn't them?" Kate stated.

"And we won't know that until we ring them!" Bird said.

"No, I don't want to," Kate said.

"Oh come on Kate, it might not be them but we can try," Becca encouraged.

"She is right Kate, come on, Jess will ring, found the details out, if it is them you don't have to talk to them," Nikki said.

With a little more persuasion, Kate was brought round to the idea and so they rang the hospital but nobody answered it was an answer phone, it was the clerical department, so at this time nobody probably was in. It was probably the same for the law firm, but they gave it a whirl anyways.

"Oh hello, I didn't think anyone would be in at this time," Jess said.

Everyone looked at each other surprised someone had actually picked up.

"Oh right, that was something I didn't know, you are open to like ten at night, blimely, wouldn't like your job, ...ah I suppose big boss like you basically work around the clock,...oh yeah, I was ringing to speak to a Mr David McGregor...oh well I didn't know you would be the boss, okay erm... I was just wondering whether you turned up at a wedding last year sometime, a wedding of Kate and Mike...you did, right, okay, will you just hold on two minutes," Jess said.

"Kate, Kate, it's him, do you want to speak to him?" Jess asked.

Kate nodded and took the phone of Jess.

"Hello, my name is Kate Flynn," Kate said.

"Kate, oh my, I have tried a few times to get in touch but every time, you have been away or busy and I suppose I never gave you our number for you to get back in touch, how did you find us?" David asked.

"My friend that you were just talking to, googled you and I didn't want to ring in case it wasn't you or you didn't want to talk to me, so yeah," Kate said.

"Oh course, I wanted to come and meet you, get to know you probably and be involved in your life as well as what would be our three grandchildren," David said.

"Erm...Five now," Kate said.

"Five? But it wasn't too long since your wedding, you couldn't have had two kids in that amount of time," David said.

"I had twins, who were born yesterday, you are welcome to come down and meet them, it would be nice to talk and for you to be involved in their lives," Kate announced.

"Oh Kate, me and Sue would love that, we wouldn't love anything more in the world than to get to know you and the children, we felt really awful when we put you up for adoption, we wanted to keep you, but my parents and Sue's wouldn't allow us, we were heartbroken, and now for a second chance to be involved in your life would be amazing," David said.

"Look, we can all talk about that when you come down, so are you going to?" Kate asked.

"Yeah, definitely, as soon as you are ready for us," David said.

"Well, how about tomorrow?" Kate said.

So between the pair of them they arranged for the pair of them to come down tomorrow and discuss things. They swapped contact numbers and addresses so they could stay in touch this time.

"Well?" Becca asked.

"They are going to come down tomorrow and meet all five of the kids and get to know mw better," Kate said.

"God help them," Nikki joked.

"I'm not that bad," Kate laughed.

"No, course not," Becca said sarcastically.

"No, I'm looking forward to it, to be honest, they said they were given no choice in the adoption, the parents forced them, god I would never force any of mine to put their kids up for adoption. But I jus suppose that is how times change now," Kate said.

"Kate, they were both young, and then parents were bloody strict, I know how strict mine where when I was younger so they were going to be more strict than that," Nikki laughed.

"Right, I'm going to go to bed, sleep while I can because these two are going to be up earlier," Kate laughed.

"I'm going to bed as well," Becca laughed, "I can see they are all going to come in plastered,"

"Nahh, I warned Mike, that if he dare get them all drunk he would be sleeping in the dog house," Kate laughed.

"Kate! That is just so cruel, Mike hardly drinks, and the others have a mind of their own, they drink none stop," Becca laughed.

"Yeah, but he will be more on the ball if I threaten him," Kate laughed.

"Good point, but very cruel," Nikki laughed.

"Do you all know which rooms you are in?" Kate said.

"Only just, there is so many rooms in here it ridiculous," Bird said.

"Oh just wait till they all come in drunk, you could be sleeping with anyone," Kate laughed.

"Oh please be Buffer," Whisper Bird but loud enough for Kate to hear not the others, Kate never missed a trick.

"Bird!" Kate said.

"What?" She replied.

"You still like him?" Kate asked.

"Like who?" Becca said intrigued.

"I can't believe you just heard that," Bird stated.

"What? Did you whisper something? Nothing escapes this one, what you say?" Becca laughed.

"Nothing!" Bird replied.

"She said that she would like buffer in her room tonight" Kate said.

The others just laughed.

Then all went into the room designated to them, they all took the kids up, Sally and Becca went up first, but Nikki held back and helped Kate with the twins, while bird thought she would make baby mixtures up, no doubt they would all be up first thing in the morning.

I'm not going to do many more chapters than this, just a few to go I think, but thanks for sticking with it so far and keep reviewing, I just love them :D xx


	17. Meet the Parents

Chapter 17 meet the parents

I do not own nothing.

Kate woke up early the next day not that the twins had woke her up, because they were fast asleep, she was nervous about meeting her mum and dad, her real mum and dad. She could hear scuffling downstairs, one of them were up, so she grabbed her dressing gown and headed downstairs to check.

"Heya Becca, you okay?" Kate asked seeing Becca.

Becca turned round and Kate saw that she had been crying.

"Bec, what is the matter?" Kate asked.

"I'm sorry Kate I didn't mean to wake you up," Becca replied.

"You haven't woke me up, I was awake and heard someone downstairs, what is the matter?" Kate replied.

"I just don't think I am cut out for this whole motherhood, I'm no good at it," Becca said.

"Becca, where has this come from, because what I have seen so far you are doing an excellent job," Kate replied.

"I love her to pieces, I just don't think she loves me," Becca said tears threatening to fall again.

"Oh course she loves you, just look at her, she looks so peaceful in your arms," Kate said.

"I know, I've just fed her," Becca replied.

"I think someone is just a little tired, and I really don't blame you. You have just had a baby and you are trying to organise a wedding, everything is bound to get on top of you," Kate said.

"You seemed to do it with triplets! And just be find, you have them instincts in you," Becca said.

"Oh believe me, I'm a very good actress, behind my mask I was a stressful little bugger, I was pulling my hair out. So come on stop worrying and go back to bed for a few hours, try and get some sleep, and next time she wants a feed, send Spider down!" Kate smiled.

"Thanks mum...I mean Kate, why did I just say that" Becca laughed.

"Come on, someone is extremely tired, up you go," Kate smiled.

With Becca back upstairs in bed, she made herself a brew and then took it to bed, she thought Mike might have woken while she was down there so she made him one too.

And just like Kate had predicted Mike was awake staring at his two newborns.

"Where have you been?" Mike asked.

"Oh, I woke and I heard commotion downstairs so I went down stairs and Becca was down there in tears saying how she was an unfit mother and all that, so I calmed her down and sent her back to bed and made two brews," Kate said handing Mike a brew.

"Sounds just like you when we had the triplets," Mike smiled.

"Yeah, I'm sure she will be fine, just tiredness, the wedding everything getting to her. So did you have a good night drinking?" Kate asked Mike.

"We decided to go out for a meal, none of us had a drink, but you were all in bed when we came in and it was only like half nine," Mike laughed.

"Having kids the day before kind of does take it out of you, and one more thing, my parents, as in my real ones are coming over this morning that okay?" Kate asked.

"Well I didn't think it would be the adopted ones because they aren't stepping anywhere near my house I think I will probably do something I shouldn't if they did," Mike replied.

"Hey, you aren't the only one, I want to protect our kids as much as you do," Kate said snuggling into Mike.

"I know, and that is what we are going to do. So you parents, what you say?" Mike asked.

"Well, I wanted them to actually see these two grow up because they missed the other three so I told Jessica and she googled them and she rang the law firm he owns and then I spoke to him and he was dead pleased and couldn't believe that I had got in touch and couldn't wait to meet them, so I said he could come down when he wants and he wanted to come down tomorrow so I said that would be fine," Kate said.

"Well it is fine, it would be nice for more babysitters," Mike laughed.

They were interrupted by the two twins waking up, and looking very forward.

"It's okay, I'll feed them," Kate said getting up.

"Well, why don't we both feed them, while we are awake," Mike said.

"Yeah, okay sounds good," Kate smiled.

"I am like so outnumbered with all these girls," Mike laughed.

Kate just laughed and continued picking the little one up and walking downstairs followed by Mike.

A few hours had passed and everyone was up, the lads were trying to cook breakfast, much to the amusement of the girls, what were they going to end up with.

The later the day got on, one by one everyone went home to their own houses, the only reason they all stayed over at Kate's was because it was the normal meeting place and it was easier for everyone to meet the kids there together in one place. And with the lads going out together it was good because all the girls could catch up and there was someone around at all times in case they needed help or anything. They also thought the lads were going to come in at like four in the morning and they had been surprised when they came in at half nine.

It was now just Mike and Kate, and there five beautiful children. Little Josh looked like Mike, but all the girls were the spit of Kate. They had all her features, her nose, her eyes, ears, everything. Miniature Kate's.

"So what time they coming?" Mike asked.

"To be honest Mike I have no idea, they just said tomorrow which is now, and hopefully in the morning, but it's not like we are going out anywhere because I'm knackered and don't think I could manage it," Kate replied.

"No, I bet you don't, why don't you go back to bed and have a little sleep, I'm fine with these lot," Mike said.

"No, I'm fine I just don't feel like marching around the shops all day that's all," Kate added.

There was a knock on the door.

"That will be them probably," Mike said getting up and moving towards the door.

"Heya, come in," Mike said.

"Thanks, thank you for letting us come round on such short notice," Sue said.

"Oh it's no problem, come in," Mike said again.

Kate got up of the sofa and started making her way into the hall.

"Heya, Sue, David," Kate said.

"Hi Kate, look thank you so much for your call, I really didn't think I would hear from you again," Sue said.

"No, come in and sit down, meet the little ones," Kate said showing them in.

"Thanks," David replied feeling a little awkward.

They all sat down, the triplets were playing with their toys on the floor and the babies were in their moses baskets.

"God, they have grown up since the wedding," Sue said.

"Tell me about it, they are walking and talking before we knew it," Kate laughed.

"So, you had twins as well?" Sue asked.

"Yeah, they were born two days ago, it seems there is a genetic condition going on somewhere where we just have to have more than one baby," Mike laughed.

"Do you want to hold them?" Kate asked.

"Oh yes please," The both answered.

Kate walked over to the cot, "This is little Amelia," Handing her to Sue.

"And this is Annabelle," Kate finished.

"Oh my they just look like you when you were born," David said.

"I think they all look like her," Mike said sitting on the opposite chair.

"Yeah they do," Sue smiled.

"Look, I know you have really come round to meet your grandchildren, but I would like to know some of my history and what happened and everything, I have heard little bits with like David on the phone yesterday and at the wedding but I would like to know more," Kate urged.

"I understand that you want to know, and it would be no problem us telling you, but I just want to say before I do start we never wanted to give you up, ever," David said.

Kate nodded.

Sue started, "Okay, me and you dad David got together when we were thirteen, it was both our first relationships. So to be honest no one thought anything of it, just some high school crush. But, after being together a year, we realised we were in love, nothing else could describe it. So after a year, we slept together, yes it was silly we were only fourteen but it felt right. At that age we didn't know anything about protection and what not, so I fell pregnant. I didn't know what was going on, my mother found out I was pregnant, I didn't even know. We only found out by taking me the doctors because I was ill. So yeah, she floored me after that, stopped me and Dave seeing each other, it nearly killed us, but we tried to see each other in school. My mum wanted me to have a abortion but I refused and it was too late anyways so she said I had to put it up for adoption," Sue said now starting to cry.

Dave put his hand on his wife's arm.

Sue continued, " So when the time came, I gave birth and you were the most beautiful baby I has ever seen, you were gorgeous. I wanted to keep you, we both did, we said we would move out to raise you, but none of our parents would have it. They wanted rid, you were just too adorable. But I was sat in the hospital, me and Dave and some woman came in and took you off us, we thought tooth and nail for you, but it just wasn't good enough, it broke our hearts, we never did forgive our parents after that, we still haven't spoke to them."

"So after that happened, we both just ran, the pair of us never wanted to see our parents again. We lived rough on the streets, but then this little old lady took us in, she was like a mother to both of us, more than ours have ever been in a lifetime. So after that, she told us to look you up, but it had been months since you were adopted. But she helped us, like she always has. And we found the agency mum and dad put you up for, they said we were too young to receive your records so she got them for us. We found that you had been adopted to a couple who had now taken you out of the country, to Australia," David finished.

"What? Are you saying I wasn't born in Australia?" Kate asked.

"No, you were born in England," Sue said.

"Oh my god, I had no idea," Kate said shocked.

"Well when we found out you have moved to Australia we had to go and find you, we had to see you. But we weren't old enough to travel on our own and the little old woman, Eva, was too old for us to travel with us, so we had to wait till we were sixteen before we could go. When we turned sixteen, Eva really wasn't well and we felt we couldn't leave her, so we stayed with her, she died when we turned eighteen, but she told us to come and look for you, so we left for Australia," Sue said.

"It took us years and years to find you, we had no idea where to look, or how we could find you, we checked immigration records but no luck because of your name wasn't our name so we didn't know, we had no luck, this country was huge and we had no idea where we could fine you. But then one day, just after being in the country fifteen years, I read a newspaper and there was a whole article about the navy in the paper, and there was this young girl stood there on the front page having just received a promotion. I have to do a double take, she just looked so familiar but I don't know where I had seen her, and I looked at the name, McGregor, the same name as ours. I was shocked and didn't think it could be you, so I searched internet sites, magazine, papers and then one day were was a wedding with the same name and I couldn't resist not going so we both went and it was actually you, are daughter," David finished.

"We had no idea that you would change your name back, or why you would but it was definitely you," Sue added.

"Oh my, I really didn't know you had been through all that, I just thought you had put me up for adoption because you didn't want me or whatever reason, I felt like I was being punished for something I was too you to even know about. The house you put me in was like a hell hole, they abused me, I just had to get out. It wasn't a walk in the park but I made it to where I am now, I got myself into the navy to get away from everything. I had just had enough. I am sorry for resenting you now, because I now know the truth but at the time I didn't. But I am glad that I know you, and have met you and also that I actually know the reason why I was up for adoption. And I would also like to know, whether you are going to stick around and watch your grandchildren grow up?" Kate said.

"I would love to be involved in their lives and yours, it means so much that you would let us get involved even though we have done some awful things to you," Sue said.

"Look, that really wasn't your fault, you have just explained the whole situation and I don't blame you for it, and I don't think you should," Kate said.

"We do, we missed you growing up, we missed the these little ones when they were younger and we are so grateful that you are letting us involved with these now," David said.

"Look, I would love you involved, and I was so glad that you turned up and my wedding that day and I am also so glad that we are finally in touch," Kate smiled.

"Thanks, just thank you so much, this means the world to us, and also to little Eva, she always said that we would find you, but to be honest we started giving up hope after a few years, but I am so glad you got that promotion at a young age and were in the paper that day," David said.

"Just wait till you meet all our lot, then say you are grateful," Mike said chirping in, and Sue and David didn't have a clue what he was talking about.

"Oh, everyone is usually round at ours, people from the ship we used to patrol, they all have children and we all get on so well. They are basically our family. Two of the girls had their babies on the same day at the same time as me, but it could only be me with the multiple ones," Kate laughed.

"If you come round, say an hour earlier you would have been faced with them all, they all stayed over last night, all us lads went out, well were sent out by Kate to celebrate so they could talk girly wedding stuff but we ended up going for a meal and back in at nine, but I think the girls thought we were going to be in at the crack of dawn and they didn't want to be on their own with all the kids, so they just stayed here, it big enough like," Mike laughed.

"Oh that is lovely, I've never been like that with anyone, having such a family tie. This house is lovely though I must say," Sue said.

"Oh, we got it specially built because of the triplets and what a good job," Kate laughed.

"Five children, it must be amazing," Sue said.

"Yeah, it really is, did you two not want more children?" Kate asked.

"We did yeah, but our main priority was to find you, and then when we tried for another when we were much older we couldn't, so that is why it means so much to be involved in your life," Sue said.

"I understand, I just don't know what I would do with Mike and these kids, they all keep me on my feet," Kate laughed.

"I'm not that bad," Mike added.

Kate just threw him a smile, okay maybe he was he thought to himself.

"Right, we better get going and leave you in peace, considering you have had a house full, but thanks for letting us come and I hope you get some rest," Sue said getting up off the sofa.

"Thanks and you are welcome to come down anytime you feel like," Kate added.

"Thank you," David said giving the little baby in his arms to Mike and then Sue gave the other one to Kate. They were both fast asleep like usual.

With that they both left and it was just Kate and Mike and the five kids finally some peace and quiet hopefully.

They both waved Sue and David off at the door and then proceeded to the kitchen Mike looked at the clock.

"Kate, it's half four, where did the time go?" Mike said.

"I have no idea and it's been a long time since these two have been fed," Kate said.

"They are just going to be sleeping all the time, just like you really," Mike said.

"Oh, I think you are getting mistaken with yourself," Kate said.

"Yeah maybe," Mike laughed.

Mike prepared to two bottles and then started plating the triplets teas up, Mike was quite a dab hand in the kitchen.

"Well that wasn't too bad was it?" Kate asked.

"No, but I had no idea that you came from England," Mike laughed.

"No and neither did I, I always thought I was an Australian. And seriously though, why wasn't that in any of my paperwork, surely it should have been in there somewhere?" Kate replied.

"Maybe, to be honest I never really looked and you aren't allowed to see your own paper work, so maybe that's it," Mike laughed.

"Yeah, you aren't the observant type are you," laughed Kate.

"Can be when I want to be," Mike added.

"Yeah, but not when it comes to paperwork, you despise the stuff," Kate replied.

"Yeah, I never have been one for paperwork," Mike smiled.

"And he still gets a desk job when it's all about paperwork," Kate laughed.

"I don't care as long as I'm with you, I just love you so much," Mike stated.

"And I love you so much too," Kate replied.

With that they both hugged, today had been a long day, especially for Kate, she had, had her whole past brought up and Mike knew she was thinking about what had happened when she got adopted, but Mike also knew Kate would never bring it up in discussion. She tried her best to forget about the whole thing and know relive it. But it didn't stop her from thinking about it.

Please Review, the next chapter is going to be an epilogue and I will finish explaining everything xx


	18. Epilogue

Chapter 18 – epilogue

I do not own nothing

The next few weeks passed and there were no dramas. The triplets started pre school so that gave Mike and Kate more time to sort the house out and what not. It seemed so much quieter without the three of them and Kate didn't like that idea she wanted all her babies with her and it felt weird that they weren't there but after all she couldn't wrap them up in cotton wool for any longer.

The children enjoyed pre school and couldn't wait to get back the next day, much to Kate's horror but she was glad they liked it because it got them used to being away from Kate and Mike ready to start school next year.

Kate's real parents were steadily involved in both Kate and the children's life. They got on well with Mike's parents even though there was a considerable age difference between the pair. But it was nice having two sets of hands helping with the baby sitting and that. At first they all found it difficult to trust them because they hadn't been involved in Kate's life they were unsure at first around them. But getting to know them has proved that they were trustworthy people and can be trusted alone with the children and not kidnap them as you hear stories like that.

Mike was back at work full time now and left Kate with the two children even though he never wanted to, he couldn't stand leaving them. Kate had gone back to work part time even though the children were two months old, but she had the children in her office with her most of the time so it wasn't too bad, some the of the time Mike's parents had them or Kate's parents, but it was mainly Kate which meant Mike could see them at any time.

Becca and spiders wedding went well. Kate, Nikki, Jessica, Sally, Chloe, Lucy, Olivia and the two Josh's were Bridesmaids and page boys. Both Becca and Spider wanted a big wedding and with all their families; Spider's and the Hammersley, it was bound to be a big wedding. Becca invited her mum who she had just started talking to again but not the rest of her family. For her, her family was the Hammersley. Her wedding was beautiful, it was all done in ivory and red and it was Jess that caught the bouquet.

The night of the wedding, after much prodding from Kate, Buffer approached Bird and asked her to dance. Kate thought it was easy to get Buffer to ask her to dance because he had always waited for the girl to approach him, but considering Jessica wasn't going to approach him, Kate had to get him to ask her to dance. Which he did but only after an hour of Kate persuading Buffer that she did actually like him. A few weeks after the wedding, Buffer asked her out on a date and they are still dating to this day. Maybe it is lucky with love if you catch the bouquet.

Nikki and little Josh are still going strong. Nikki still didn't find love after ET, but who would, she loved him to pieces and she vowed never to look for love again. She had little Josh now and she loved him so much and he loved her too. Nikki's business is going strong and she has always said it was the best decision to make. She did the babysitting for the people in the navy and made an absolute fortune out of it. People trusted her with their children because they knew how trustworthy she was in the navy and they have seen what she is like with little Josh and all the others. So she had a constant flow of business. But one day she received a few letters in the post saying that they had all heard about her babysitting business and would they babysit their children. At first she ignored them, but more and more people emailed her, sent letters, phoned her. So one day she decided that she would start a nursery, so she opened up a business not far from her house, and because it had grown so much, she had to employ staff, she hired Kate's mum who gave up the hospital job, Mike's mum, and also Commander Marshall's wife. Nikki also moved into a bigger house for when children of the navy stayed over while their parents were at sea. Mike and Kate's children attended the nursery every day. Nikki was in her element and it was the best career choice she had made in a long while.

Sally and Swain hadn't really done much since the last few month. But they were enjoying life, they had two beautiful girls and were planning in having more children in the future. Swain especially wanted a boy. But for now he was enjoying having his three beautiful girls around. Swain had thought about getting a desk job to spend more time at home with his wife and children, but he knew deep down that he would never be suited to a desk job and Sally advised him against it saying that she wanted him to enjoy what he did and he enjoyed himself on the ships and therefore that is where he should stay.

2Dads on the other hand was still as wild as anything. Still living life to the full, gambling and what not. With no actual plan for the future except to party more. He had no plans to settle down or find a partner to settle down with and he definitely didn't want any kids, especially not yet. That meant he would be tried down and he didn't want that. Right now he was free to come and go whenever he wanted to. But with kids and a family he would have to stay put and that wasn't his style to do so.

The End.

Thanks everyone who read the story and a big thank you for all the people that reviewed. It meant a lot to sit and read your reviews, they give me so much encouragement, so thank you again. I really hope you enjoyed the story as much as I loved writing it. xx


End file.
